Knowing The Qiaos' Past
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: The reunion - The Last Chapter is already updated! See ya in the next season and RnR!
1. The Qiaos Met at Wu Cafe

Hey, guys! This is my first story, so I hope you like it.

Please review, whether it's comments or critics or... everything!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF DYNASTY WARRIORS, WHATEVER THE CHANGES HAPPENED TO THEM, I DON'T OWN THEM. IT BELONGS TO KOEI.

Chapter 1: The Two Qiaos Met at Wu Cafe

_Dear Diary,_

_today I am so sad... my father died due to a car crash. Diary, can you imagine what will I be now? Now, Diary, I'm no longer a cheerful Da Qiao. Now I am a little melancholic orphan, I can't even survive. I can just look up the sky with my eyes full of tears, waiting my destiny end..._

Da Qiao wrote it in her diary, then she closed it and looked out at the window. It's raining... rain of melancholy. It seemed that the sky understood her feelings too. She's weak, she's weary, she's nothing now... since her father, Qiao Guo Lao died. Da Qiao was suddenly reminded that the ambulance sent her a letter from her father. It wrote:

_Dear my daughter Da Qiao,_

_I was so sorry to leave you now, but the sky had called me to. Da Qiao, remember, whatever happened to you, dad will always be on your side._

_Dad found your mother in the hospital. Both of us were on the same fate due to the same car crash. Your mother asked about you, and I answered that you have grown up to a very sweet and very cute and very nice laddie... oops, not laddie, but lady. Sorry again, haha..._

_My daughter, there is something important you must know. You have a sister, specifically a younger twin sister, um... what's her name? I don't know, Da Qiao, but you'll find her soon, one day... Da Qiao, about your destiny, it's time for you to go to find a job, but if you can't find one, dad suggested you to be a dancer. Why? Because you danced gracefully as a swan, and as lively as a tiger, as elegant as a phoenix( Remember the Phoenix Fans Dance which you created by your own self with the tape). Show it in front of them. Why not?_

_In the end, farewell my darling... Dad is now on the flight to the Springs now. Sayonara!_

_Your father_

Da Qiao smiled when she looked at her father's letter. Wow, she thought, my father is so magnificent, he even knew that he'll die, and it's now. Suddenly, she got an idea for her way to survive. That's when she read the"Phoenix Fans Dance". How if I danced it in front of them, just like my father said, she thought, and one day someone will find my talent and picked me to work! So, she kept that precious letter to her diary, asking it to keep it well, took out her twin pink-purple Chinese fans, turned on the old tape player in her room, then she danced the whole night, with the mirror as her company. She was so tired, but she didn't mind. It's for herself... She must survive for this! She finally fell asleep at dawn.

The next day, she walked to a crossroad a bit far from her house. She turned on the radio, fans on ready, set, and... As the music started, she started to dance her Phoenix Dance. She soon became an attraction to all the people around her. She felt herself like being a star. The hot Sun is the spotlight, the people are her audiences and her fans, the policemen are the guards of the show, the radio as the musician... Oh, she felt like being a little celebrity. Until one Saturday, a man, around 17, walked around the roads, sadly. He seemed to be beaten hard by someone. He looked at Da Qiao's performance, and he was astonished by her graceful dances and her beauty. Suddenly, an idea flashed around his head.

So he moved to her after the concert ended...

" Hello, miss..." Sun Ce said, without realizing he himself being blushed. "Um... may I asked for your autograph?" he asked, taking out a piece of paper and a pen.

" Sure!" Da Qiao said, signing the paper. "What's your name, mister? My name is Da Qiao." Da Qiao asked for his name.

" I'm Sun Ce. I work at a cafe a mile away there. It's owned by my brother, Sun Quan." that man replied(later known as Sun Ce).

" Oh, great job it is. Why is it owned by your brother? Is he elder than you?" Da Qiao asked again, while handing it back to Sun Ce.

" No, he's younger," Sun Ce replied. " But I don't like to take care of things like that. It's boring. By the way, it's actually my father who owned this cafe. It's too bad he died in a plane accident. I think he could be safe, since it was falling to the sea and he could swim, but that's too bad, he's ... locked in the "Jaws' Davy Jones' Locker." I don't mean the real locker, but it's the shark crunched him as dinner."

" EWWW..." Da Qiao can't imagine how would it be like if she was ripped to pieces by those jaws and finally dove into the sharks' empty tummy.

" So, uh, my brother lead the cafe, since he was really cleverer than me. But, when he lead, all the employees ran away, I honestly don't know why. So I need your help... would you mind if you lent us a helping hand in our cafe?" Sun Ce asked, hoping she would receive his offer.

" Oh, great! Heaven is on my side! I wished to get a new job, and it came true! Of course I won't miss this chance! Thank you, Sun Ce." she bowed to him.

" And thank you too," Sun Ce bowed back, carelessly that he bumped his head to hers. " So, shall we go now?" Sun Ce lent out his hand.

" Let's go." Da Qiao kept her double fans and went with him, walking for a mile.

After a long walking...

" Here we are..." Sun Ce stopped, pointing to a little Chinese building.

" Oh, wow! It's beautiful." Da Qiao looked at the building with amazement. There is a banner on top of the building wrote: "Welcome to Wu Cafe". And there is a Wu character below it, with a red and black background, which the "black" part shaped like a tiger. Da Qiao and Sun Ce were talking about the cafe when...

" BOFU!" someone shouted to Sun Ce, which caused him to look behind. It's another man same age with Sun Ce, which looked beautiful, with a girl with a same age as Da Qiao.

" GONGJIN!" Sun Ce shouted back, running towards his direction.

" BOFU!"

" GONGJIN!"

They hugged and looked so happy that they cried. Da Qiao and that young woman looked at them, giggled. Gosh, they seemed like didn't meet for years, Da Qiao thought.

" So, Gongjin, I wondered how long we didn't meet. How were you in China?" Sun Ce asked him.

" Oh, perfectly long." that man answered back.

Sun Ce and that man kept talking about their memories in the past, while Da Qiao was involved in a conversation to that woman.

" So, uh, who's that guy?" she asked first. "That guy with him is Zhou Yu. And my name is Xiao Qiao, nice to meet you."

" I'm Da Qiao, and that guy beside to Zhou Yu is Sun Ce." Da Qiao replied.

" Hey! Xiao Qiao... Da Qiao... both of us are Qiao?" Xiao Qiao looked suprised.

" Yes... how could..." Da Qiao couldn't believe what did she hear.

When they wanted to talk more about that Qiao thing, suddenly Sun Ce called them both to enter the cafe quickly. So four of them got into the cafe and to the manager's office.

" I'll go first, then both of you came, OK?" Zhou Yu said.

" What... so you..." Sun Ce shocked.

" Yep, I'll be working here too. I was too boring of being a qin musician." Zhou Yu replied.

After a while, Sun Ce's eyes looked shining bright. " Oh, thanks. You are always my best friend ever!" Sun Ce hugged tightly to Zhou Yu.

" Hey, stop that!" Zhou Yu released himself from that tight hug, and went into the office.

A few moments later...

" OK, your turn." Zhou Yu went out, filled with excitement, but pretended to be cold.

" OK, hey! Xiao Qiao, wake up!" Da Qiao awakened Xiao Qiao, who fell asleep while they were waiting for Zhou Yu.

" Oh... morning already?" Xiao Qiao grunted, trying to get up.

" Yep... come on let's get in!" Da Qiao pulled out her hand, and Xiao Qiao held it. Both of them went into the office.

When they went into the office, they found a round-faced man, in the same age as them both, sitting down while looking at some kind of document. When he looked at them, he was so amazed by their beauty. " So... So... beautiful." he thought.

" Excuse me..." the Two Qiaos asked. "Is there a job offer here?"

" Oh, yeah! Sure! I'm so happy to get your help. My name is Sun Quan, and I appreciate your great help to our cafe." he replied.

Meanwhile, Zhou Yu was waiting for them, while playing a little flute he took everyday.

" Say, Gongjin, you could play music?" Sun Ce asked him in curiosity.

" Yeah, when I was in China, I was taught to play their instruments." Zhou Yu answered proudly. " What about you, Bofu?"

" Meh, for me it's boring. I prefer to read my ancestor's treasure everyday." Sun Ce said, while taking out a little book and read it.

" Hmm... "Sun Zi's Art of War"... your ancestor is Sun Zi?" Zhou Yu was shocked.

" Yes, siree..." Sun Ce nodded.

"Wow, how lucky you are." Zhou Yu said with a bit jealous. "Eek," he thought." Why the Heaven didn't want me to be the descendant of the Legendary Sun Zi?"

Suddenly, they heard a shout. "Hey, Sun Ce, Zhou Yu! We're back!" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu looked behind them and saw the Two Qiaos looked... so beautiful in their new clothes.

" OMG! Look at my beautiful angels there!" Zhou Yu had his eyes marked with a pair of hearts.

" Oh, oh... this doesn't seem good... I think I've ever seen this dress before, but where..." Sun Ce looked scared.

" I don't know, Sun Ce. Your brother gave it to us." Da Qiao said, raising her eyebrows when she looked at the pale Sun Ce.

" Yeah, that's right!" Xiao Qiao agreed Da Qiao.

Just as they were about to say more, suddenly...

" YOU IDIOT!" A large bang of double rings suddenly hit the two guys away.

" Ouch... sis, don't be so..." Sun Ce rubbed his head. Humph, luckily for both of them, that Sun Ce's sis hit them through the other side of her rings, not the blade part.

" Sis, this is your brother who..." Sun Ce stepped backward, thinking that her little sister would ask the Qiaos' clothes back to her.

" Nope... just kidding. I just wanna kick some idiot ass! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed so hard that it could be heard around the world.

" Um... Gongjin, I think we'd better go..." Sun Ce pulled Zhou Yu's hand.

" Hey, Bofu, what the..." Zhou Yu asked Sun Ce about his escape.

" Humph," she blew raspberry to them, then she showed her sight back to the twins.

The twins looked murmuring something." That girl is..." Da Qiao whispered to Xiao Qiao.

" Hi... sorry 'bout that. I'm really like a tomboy, so I love kicking asses. By the way, my name is Sun Shang Xiang, but you can call me SSX for short." Sun Shang Xiang bowed to them.

" My name is Da Qiao, and she is Xiao Qiao." Da Qiao introduced both of them, and bowed back to SSX.

" You know, those clothes you wore... it's actually mine. But maybe, it's my fault not to wear them for long. Yeah, both of 'em are too girly for me." SSX pointed at their new clothes.

" Oh, I see... " Xiao Qiao nodded.

Then they talked for long time... just like they were old friends. Suddenly, Sun Quan went out from his office. SSX looked at him and said to the Qiaos," Watch me kicking your boss!" She took out her ting-a-ring liked thing, which she called " chakrams" and attacked Sun Quan, of course with the wrong side again. The Qiaos giggled when they watched their boss being chased by his little sister.

" Ok, I gave up, Shang Xiang. Please stop it." Sun Quan raised his hand.

" Hahaha... fool you, brother! Hahaha!" a glee appeared again in her face.

" OMG, when will you stop doing that? And be a normal girl?" Sun Quan did a facepalm. Then he walked to his new two female employees and said," So, lady Qiao, how old are you?"

" 15" the twins answered together.

" Where did you go for school?" Sun Quan asked back.

" Well, no, boss, we didn't afford for school." The Qiaos answered.

Sun Quan grinned, and looked at Shang Xiang, then he said," Would you mind if I take you to this school? I'll pay all of the school fund." Sun Quan's offer really made the Qiaos got touched. When they almost wanted to thank him, he replied," No, it's me who have to thank you; with both of you and Zhou Yu, we've got enough employees to reopen this cafe, and... I...um..." When his face seemed blushed, SSX hit him again." Brother! Don't say that you're too obsessed with ladies again. You think that your sis didn't know that?" Sun Quan rubbed his painful head, and muttered," Humph, bossy tomboy," while he went back to his office.

6 p.m...

the Qiaos went home, with SSX walking with them, well, just for a walk.

" You knew that, you must be careful to my brother. He maybe smart, but when he saw pretty ladies, he could be a jerk." Shang Xiang mocked his brother, who was not with them.

" By the way, SSX, about that school..." Da Qiao asked." Some said that that school was kind of dangerous, right?"

" Maybe, but you could whack those bullies who tried to kick you off... with those fans, perhaps?" SSX pointed at their giant fans.

" What... the... Da Qiao, how could you have those fans?" Xiao Qiao looked shocked, when she knew that Da Qiao had the same giant fans with her.

" You too!" Da Qiao exclaimed back.

SSX then said," Maybe it's just a coincidence, eh? I've ever seen those kinds at the markets."

They walked for several miles and reached Xiao Qiao's house.

" Hmmm... classic for me..." SSX commented.

" Yeah, but it's better rather than staying on apartments. Too noisy," Xiao Qiao said.

" Wait a sec. My house is just nearby yours, Xiao Qiao." Da Qiao exclaimed while pointing to her house which was only a hundred steps to go.

" OMG! So we are neighbours?" Xiao Qiao exclaimed back.

" Well, seemed lucky for you..." SSX giggled, thought that they were stupid not to know their own neighbours.

" Um... I'd better go now! Sayonara!" SSX shouted, waving her right hand while running towards her house's direction.

" Bye!" the Qiaos waved back.

As she left, the Qiaos were talking about something.

" So, uh, what shall we do now?" Da Qiao asked.

" Let's have a little party in my house." Xiao Qiao said, while opening the door to let her in.

So the Qiaos now met back after they were seperated for long. But, they didn't know that they were actually tied in the same family blood. They only knew that their family was mysterious as they lost the identity of someone, which was said as their sister. For today, they didn't mind much, since they danced with their fans for the whole night till they fell asleep. Well, that's all. Just wait at the next chapter of the Two Qiaos: Knowing the Qiaos' Past.

NB: Sorry if I'd edited the story for lots of times. I'll update the chapter 2 soon, but I don't know how long will it take, since the test is disturbing me. If only it's holiday now... Actually, these Two Qiaos and Wu are my least favorite. I made it because my sister liked it. I liked Shu and Wei instead. Both of them are my heroes, especially Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhuge Liang, Cao Cao, Zhen Ji, Yue Ying... those are my best ones. And about the upcoming chapter, I've planned it. (Careful for Guan Yu's fans, because I could make something weird to him)

Thank you and please review! ^_^

"


	2. Ack, The School Life

So, how's this. Hmm... since it's new, maybe I won't get reviews for a few chapters, except one, which I accidentally... or purposely wrote it into my story. Yep, I'm sorry if the story came late. This Junior High School's life looked scary for me. I almost can't survive on it.

Oh, no... better I quickly go on to the story.

DISCLAIMER: LIKE USUAL, I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS.

Chapter 2: Ack... The School's Life

Da Qiao woke up so early when she realized that she was still in Xiao Qiao's home. When she looked at her fans, she knew what's going on. It seemed that we danced till we slept, she thought. After a while, she heard a groan from the other side of the room.

" Huahm... good morning..." Xiao Qiao spoke to herself, yawning back. She looked at the clock and suddenly her eyes grew wide. " Oh my god! I have to go to school now! It's 5 o'clock and we must reach the cafe at 6. Then from the cafe, we must reach there on 7!" She looked miserably.

" Yeah, we must be hurry!" Da Qiao was reminded by that alert. Both of them quickly prepared themselves, with their newest sailor uniform which was supposed to be their school uniform( SSX gave them. anyway). They scurried to the cafe, and they were on time.

" Yo, guys!" SSX greeted them.  
" Yeah, yo..." they greeted her back, although they didn't understand about the "Yo!" meaning.  
" Come on, let's go to school now, my brothers have gone first." she said to them.  
" Let's go!" both of them replied, and went for a trip to the school.

On their way, they met a girl, brown-red(or is it red-brown) hair, with a scythe, coming to Shang Xiang.  
" Hey! Yue Ying!" Shang Xiang waved to her.  
" Hey!" Yue Ying waved back to her and ran towards her.  
" Wow, cool scythe." Shang Xiang looked at her scythe with amazement.  
" And furthermore, I made it by myself, yeah." Yue Ying showed her scythe.

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao looked at her and thought, " Oh my... Yue Ying was so ugly... but smart..."  
Yue Ying then asked Shang Xiang, " SSX, who are them?"  
Shang Xiang replied," The one with pigtails is Da Qiao, while the other one is Xiao Qiao."  
Yue Ying asked both of them," Who are your parents, twins? Oh, I always wanted to see twins, yeah."  
Da Qiao looked at Xiao Qiao, then said, "Um, excuse me, we're not twins. Both of us are orphans..."  
Yue Ying nodded and said," You see, in this school, most of the students are orphans, so don't worry about it, yeah. Me too, yeah, my mother and father died when I was young. At that time, they were in the "Titanic","

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao looked suprised. What, they thought, her parents have ever rode a Titanic? Then it's obvious that her family is rich. Yue Ying then lowered her head," My parents are too arrogant, why must they ride the Titanic? Just to spend lots of money? I can't receive it, yeah! Why shall they show their richness while they didn't care of their daughter at home? Maybe, yeah, just maybe, that gloomy feeling caused me to turn ugly, yeah. I knew it is, yeah." The Qiaos then saw her crying quietly.

SSX then patted her shoulder and giving her a handkerchief. "Thank you, hiks..." Yue Ying took the handkerchief and wiped her tears.

Da Qiao was deep in thought of her father when she heard another shouting to SSX, this time there are two girls.

" Oh, hi, Diao Chan, Zhen Ji..." SSX waved her one hand to them while the other kept patting the crying Yue Ying.  
" Hi, SSX, hey! Yue Ying! What's wrong to you?" Diao Chan asked her with full attention.  
" OMG, Yue Ying! You looked uglier with those tears," Zhen Ji mocked at her.  
" Shut up!" Xiao Qiao shouted at her. "Could you see that she missed her parents?" She thought," You little cold-hearted... if you did that again, I'll whack you off!"  
" You little rude girl, what are you doing here? It's not your business." Zhen Ji shouted back to Xiao Qiao.

Both of them started to argue and finally fought unarmed. Luckily, SSX and Da Qiao stopped their fight.

" Sorry for Zhen Ji, she's bit rude, but she's actually a nice guy." SSX apologized to the twins.  
" What do you say?" Zhen Ji glared at her.  
" It's all right, I forgave her." Xiao Qiao's anger went back to normal.  
Yue Ying stopped crying and distracted them. "It's all right, let's continue our way. We'll talk about this later."

They walked again through the road to school. Finally they reached the school. They went into their class. All of them six are in the same class. When they reached the class, Zhen Ji took out a package.

" Hey, what's that, Zhen Ji?" Diao Chan asked her.  
" I don't know too, it's from my uncle and aunt from Chengdu, China." Zhen Ji raised her shoulders.  
" You're lucky to have your uncle and aunt, if me... I..." Diao Chan quickly calmed Yue Ying when she saw her seemed to be crying again.  
" What is it inside, Zhen Ji? Quick, open it!" SSX looked eager to see the contains of that package.

Zhen Ji opened the package and there was a shriek of happiness coming out from her tounge. It's a pair of flutes and a bottle full of something like potion. There was a message tagged on one of those flutes:

_Dear Zhen Ji,_

_Happy birthday! Uncle bought this pair of flutes, since you'll have one of them to be played for the whole day, while the other one, it's for your safety. Uncle heard that your school is dangerous, but you must survive, so uncle wished that the other flute was used to help you fight against some annoying guys ( put the potion into that flute). And if uncle could suggest, put a blade on an edge of the flute, so that you could use it like the knife._

_Enjoy the flute, OK?_

_Love, _

_your Uncle_

Da Qiao got a question mark on her head. Zhen Ji smirked to Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao seemed nervous as she looked at Zhen Ji started to put in the potion to one of the flute, and started to blow it. Ack! A circle of purple surrounded her and Xiao Qiao got whacked by those circles. Bump! She hit the wall. " Ouch," SSX muttered. Luckily for her, she used her chakrams to protect herself, so does Da Qiao with her large fans._  
_

" Ouch," Xiao Qiao stood up,"really cool potion, huh. It could throw me out!" SSX suddenly glared at her. " What?" Zhen Ji asked her, looked bit freaked out of her glare. SSX replied, with a sudden emotion change, from angry to happy, she said," Why didn't you tell me that today is your b'day? It shocked me." Yue Ying, once more time she stopped crying and looked so excited," Happy birthday, Zhen Ji." She said, continued too by Diao Chan and Da Qiao, while Xiao Qiao, she still rub her poor painful head after hitting the walls. After that, she stood up, preparing her fans, and attacked Zhen Ji, but it's no use. Her fans only caused small breeze blowing her face. Yue Ying then decided to modificate their fans, just like what did she do on her scythe.

After a while, the bell rang. Everyone went into the class and a teacher, seemed fat really, went in after everyone did. SSX, who sat behind Da Qiao, whispered," That's Mr. Dong Zhuo..." Da Qiao nodded. When she's going to send it to Xiao Qiao who sat beside her, Mr. Dong Zhuo suddenly shocked them as soon as he was checking the absence list.

" Zhao Yun," Mr. Dong Zhuo called Zhao Yun.

" Present!" A handsome boy called Zhao Yun raised up his hand.

" Zhang Liao!"

" Present!"

" Sun Quan!"

" Present!"

" Sun Shang Xiang!"

" Present!"

" Zhu Rong!"

" Present!"

" Xiahou Dun!"

" Here!"

" Lu Xun!"

" Here!"

" Jiang Wei!"

" Present!"

" Zhen Ji!"

" Here!"

" Cao Pi!"

" Here!"

" Diao Chan, my love." Mr. Dong Zhuo started to be weird.

" Mister, I'm not your wife." Diao Chan raised up her hand.

" Dear sonie!"

" Dad, I'm not sonie, I'm Lu Bu!" Lu Bu raised his hand.

" The gay!"

" I'm no gay! I'm a girl!" Zhang He stood up and protested.

" Y... Yue Ying, I told you to wear cosmetics here, you looked ugly."

" Mister, I don't need 'em, I only need my smart brain twirling around every day." Yue Ying replied, pointing at her head and twirled the finger that pointed her head.

" Cap'n Hook!" " I'm pirate, but not Captain Hook, mister." Gan Ning looked annoyed.

" Zhang Jiao!"

No respond.

" Zhang Jiao!"

No respond.

" ZHANG JIAO!"

" Urgh, peace-ant, mister. Why shall you wake me up? I'm sleepy. In the name of Heaven, I can't stay awake." Zhang Jiao raised his hand, and yawned.

" OK, speaking about these absences, we've got new students here. Well, this month and next month, our school could be attacked by many students. Well, let us introduce them." He said, glanced at the Qiaos.

" Da, shall we go?" Xiao Qiao asked.

" I think so..."

Da Qiao walked to in front of the class, followed by Xiao Qiao.

" Um... Everyone..." Da Qiao started, after looked Boss Quan who gave her a wink.

" My name is Da Qiao..."

" And my name is Xiao Qiao." Xiao Qiao continued her words.

" We, uh, don't describe us as twins or sisters or... We maybe have Qiao surnames, but..." Da Qiao tried to insist them, but again, Xiao Qiao cut her words.

"Maybe not, but someday we will!" Da Qiao thought," Xiao... Could you please don't cut my words?"

" ... We hope we'll have an easy relationship to all of you, guys, thank you." Xiao Qiao ended their speech when she looked at Da Qiao's pale face glaring at her.

" OK, now let's start the lessons." Mr. Dong Zhuo announced everyone, just to make them silent.

Then the lesson started, this time they were studying about algebra. It seemed so difficult for the twins to understand those. Mr. Dong Zhuo suddenly asked Xiao Qiao to answer his question. Nervously, she went forward and started to write. "Ack..."she thought." It's so difficult." So she decided to trick Mr. Dong Zhuo, to avoid that question.

" Argh!" Xiao Qiao started to hold her stomach.

" What's wrong?" Mr. Dong Zhuo asked.

" It hurt again... Argh! I can't stand it anymore!" Xiao Qiao ran off the door and pretended to run to the nearby toilet.

" Hmm... Well then," Mr. Dong Zhuo said, while watching her running out," Zhang Liao, do this one, then..." Zhang Liao stood up and finished the questions.

The next lesson is the Sports lesson. Still with Mr. Dong Zhuo, they're now asked for the wushu test. When Lu Bu fought Diao Chan, he was defeated instead of winning it. When SSX fought Zhu Rong, it caused a tie after a long battle. " Now, Da Qiao and Zhen Ji, move forward!" Da Qiao gulped because she was nervous, while Zhen Ji with her new flute-blade, just said," Come on, I must have u off!"

Da Qiao took out a pair of blades( she found it somewhere ) and started the battle. With only one knock of the flute, she was defeated. (Stupid,eh? Why didn't she want to take one of her fans to protect herself from the flute attack?) Zhen Ji was going to hurt her more when the bell rang. She stood up and went away. But when she wanted to go out from that room...

"HEY!" Zhen Ji looked behind and the one who shouted is SSX, taking her chakrams in aim. Both of them then started their fight. SSX's anger lopoked so clear on Zhen Ji's face. So does Zhen Ji's. Da Qiao tried to stop them, but that's no use, she was kicked out accidentally by them instead. "Zhen Ji... You're so cruel!" SSX shouted at her, when their weapons met.

"What could I say, if you make friends with those poor girls, tomboy." Zhen Ji's taunt made SSX enraged. Both of those girls kept fighting and fighting till Mr. Dong Zhuo stopped them and took them to the teacher's office, while Da Qiao was taken by Xiao Qiao to the nearby clinic.

It was music lessons when Ms. Gan, the music teacher, taught them how to play the qin. The Qiaos looked at her carefully when she plucked the strings one by one. A little music was heard in the class. Suddenly, Ms. Gan saw the Qiaos and asked them to play qin. Slowly but sure, they tried. They cooperated so well that when Xiao Qiao made some errors, Da Qiao's qin made the error note couldn't be listened and so did the opposite. Soon, Ms. Gan thought that they were potential to their music talents, since they were the one who can do that first.

" I can't believe that you are so good in music!" Diao Chan exclaimed, as they were going home, at around 3 p.m.

" Yeah, that's coincidence..." Zhen Ji smirked at them again, being bit kind of jealous.

" Hey, you wanna me to have you being KO'd again?" SSX glared, aiming her chakrams.

" Um... I bet she's kidding..." Yue Ying stopped SSX. "Oh, by the way, where are your fans, Qiaos? I need to do something to them." She suddenly asked the Qiaos' fans, and they gave theirs to her, although they didn't understand, what's it for. She quickly changed it, this side, that side, in a quick flash, she finished it.

" There you go! Super Typhoon Fans!" Yue Ying returned their fans back to them. " It'll blow your enemies far away, just like a typhoon. You can try it anytime, but not..." she suddenly stepped back as the Qiaos aimed the fans to Zhen Ji's direction. SSX, Diao Chan and Yue Ying stared at them with fright, like saying, " Look out!" to Zhen Ji.

" What?" Zhen Ji looked at their faces weirdly, but soon realized when the Qiaos moved their fans. Whack, whack! She was kicked out, hitting a wall just like Xiao Qiao did when she was blown out by Zhen Ji's flute.

" Grrr... why you..." Zhen Ji grumbled at the Qiaos.

" Why not? You did it to us, and we did it back!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed.

" Karma, Zhen Ji... Karma." Da Qiao mocked at her.

Well, that's how, their first day of school. Seems tiring, actually, but we knew that one day some unexpected things'll happen to them, so stay tune.


	3. Wu Cafe, Hit the Brew Shot

Thanks for the reviews, for those who sent it! Here, I've finally discovered that I made some errors here, but thank you anyway, I'll change the story way so that it turned unexpectedly. So, wait for the " BOOM! SURPRISE!"

Yeah! I'm now at chapter 3, and the annoying exam still hasn't been over yet! But, I'll try to write, although it's just slowly and slowly...

OK... for this chapter, I'll tell you, that your reviews are highly needed. See chapter 2? I've made a foolish mistake by making Yue Ying's parents died in the Titanic. Actually, I don't know that it sank in 1912. But, behind that mistake, I've got an idea for something. Thanks for this review( it's an anonymous review). I promise I'll try not to do it again, although I have to hold it up later, till the right time. I'll make the right history later. But for you( this reviewer who sent this anonymous review), I don't get any hint for SSX...

Bah... Forget it. Now let's go on to the story.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS AND ALL THE CHARACTERS, OR THE HISTORY, OR... EVERYTHING! **

Enjoy! \(^o^)/

Chapter 3: Wu Cafe, Hit Your Brew Shot!

It was a silent night, under the lights of thunder...

" My husband, it is time now..." a woman talked to Qiao Guo Lao, Da Qiao's father.

" Yes, my wife, from now on we're no longer together, but I believe someday we'll meet again." Qiao Guo Lao replied, then looked at his daughter." Da Qiao..." he said," it's time to say goodbye to your mom and your sister, Xiao Qiao."

" B... bye... mom... Xiao... Qiao..." Da Qiao waved her hand weakly to Xiao Qiao, and was responded with another wave from Xiao Qiao herself. "Goodbye... sister," she said.

When they are walking in different paths for an hour or two, a typhoon attacked the whole Qiao family. The parents were safe, but their children were hit...

" Da Qiao! Xiao Qiao!" both of them shouted and...

" AAAAHHHH!" Da Qiao woke up. She looked around and realized that that was just a nightmare. But, that woman... who is she? And... she looked at the night sky, the bright night sky with the moon on the top of it, and she slept again.

" You know, Da... I had the same nightmare..." Xiao Qiao told her, when they were on their way to Wu Cafe, where they'll start their job.

" I felt something not good..." Da Qiao said," do you think that they are right, that we are twins?"

" I think... no," Xiao Qiao denied." How can we be twins? We didn't look alike." Then the Qiaos stopped, staring each other.

" You're right... we can't be twins. So what are we? Sisters? Ha... that's an issue! I don't believe that!" Da Qiao shaked her head.

" What? I was just kidding! We looked alike!" Xiao Qiao pretended not to agree that.

"Yeah, up to you, then..." Da Qiao replied and ended up with a sigh.

They walked and walked till they reached Wu Cafe. They looked in weird when they didn't see any customers, instead, they saw the Suns and Zhou Yu decorating the cafe." What the..." Xiao Qiao looked at Da Qiao in confuse.

They asked Boss Quan, who was cleaning a table till it's shiny blinked."0h, this cafe'll have a reopening right on its' 23rd birthday!" Boss Quan replied.

" What? How could it ..." Xiao Qiao was shocked.

" Of course, with my father leading this cafe for 22 years, I'll start to take this thing over start from this 23rd year. Hahaha!" The Qiaos thought that he was money-minded, since they've seen a pair of dollars in his eyes...not till SSX kicked him out again!

The Qiaos started to help with the cafe, although it's only for a while, since it'd almost been finished when they arrived. "Ah, the boards are here!" He said, when he looked at a truck taking a couple of boards with flowers forming words.( What is it called, anyway?) Zhou Yu followed his friend to locate the boards, just to lend the truck-guy a helping hand. Meanwhile, Da Qiao decided to decorate the entrance, which was meters high. "Wow," she thought,"that's high. But, no, this is for Wu Cafe, I'll go!" She started to step the ladder she had prepared before. A step and another step, till she reached the top. She decorated the Wu kanji character by surround it with LED lights, then she put some ribbons on the entrances tidily. Suddenly... Crack! That ladder broke(old ladder, too weak to even carry a light Da Qiao? OMG!)

Meanwhile, Xiao Qiao helped with the dishes with SSX but strangely, SSX dried those dishes while spinning the plates one by one with only a finger. "Whoa, how could you do that?" Xiao Qiao looked so amazed. "Nah, training for..." SSX's words were suddenly cut by a scream, which shocked her so much that she dropped the plate. Clang! It broke, but didn't hurt them both. If even it was, they wouldn't care, because by the scream, it seemed like someone's needing an SOS, in ASAP!

Those two girls ran and were shocked to find out that the girl was Da Qiao, hanging on somewhere on the lower roof. "What's going on, herez Brother Ce?" SSX asked him panickly. "She decorated there when..." Zhou Yu slapped him. "We must save her, not kept on talking like magpies. Come on!" He said, lending out his two arms to catch her if she fell. The others aided him, they held hand by hand, arm to arm.

"DA, LET GO!" Xiao Qiao shrieked.

"But I..." Da Qiao looked scared.

"Trust us, we won't let you fall!" SSX shouted.

"Yeah, come on!" Sun Ce insisted her to fall.

"Full refund if we don't!" Boss Quan, who was coming back from that kicking slam, lent them his arm too.

"What are you waiting for? Let go now!" Zhou Yu shouted at her.

After everyone said that, Da Qiao finally shouted," OK, here I cooommmeeeee! AAAHHHH!" She closed her eyes when she felt herself going down and down and... Thud! She opened her eyes and found out that she landed... Right on her friends! They did it!

"What... Am I dead?" Da Qiao asked her co-guys.

"No, you don't!"

"You're okay, Da!"

"Oh, luckily you are all right!"

"What will happen if you get hurt..."

"Thank you, everyone... You've saved my life." Da Qiao said, then bowed to all of them.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to..." Boss Quan's face got blushed, again... SSX banged him again.

"Um... he meant, you're welcome," SSX replied, while made sure that her brother didn't talk any words.

Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao giggled in watching them. When will they stop that?

The job continued and they've finally done. Tomorrow for them will be a great day, the day when this cafe was reopened. They couldn't wait for that, actually, but, when...Well, just hope that the school didn't interrupt them so much.

Unfortunately, it did. That happened in Arts class, with Ms. Mi as the teacher. At that time, Zhang Liao made so much noise that Ms. Mi thought that it's the whole class who made the noise. So she asked them to finish the drawings, otherwise they may not go home. Luckily for the Qiaos, drawing, after music, was a piece of cake to them. They finished it right when the bell rang. But after that, Lu Bu stopped them, accusing that they stole his halberd. They ignored it and they fought, till Mr. Dong Zhuo stopped their fight and asked them to come to the teacher's office. Although it was all Lu Bu's fault, Mr. Dong Zhuo didn't care of justice and asked them to cut off all the grass at the school. It was long enough, and they were not even allowed to use their fans. Oh, great...

They groaned of that thing, repeatedly. How can they arrive to attend the reopening party in this way? Oh, for sure they would be late for that, or even didn't arrive at all.

"Oh, now shall we do? We can be late or even can't arrive the party!" Xiao Qiao growled.

They cut those grass, trying to finish it. Unfortunately, although they've cut for hours, they still cut one twentieth of the grass field, while they must cut off all of it. Oh, great. They could only hope for a miracle, which came true...

That's when they gave up. Suddenly, they saw Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. Both of them agreed to help them. Then, SSX and Sun Quan lent them a helping hand. After that, the other helped one by one, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Dun, Diao Chan, Yue Ying, Zhu Rong, Jiang Wei, Lu Xun and even the arrogant Zhen Ji, who blew her flute to cut em off.

After them, suddenly there arrived a boy, cutting the grass, for what reason, but that guy helped them. Xiao Qiao thought," Who's that guy?" Suddenly, she was reminded back to her task. Phew, after a not so fast but not so long, they've finished that tiring job." Thank you, everyone. We couldn't do this thing without your help." The Qiaos thanked everyone who helped them. That guy replied, thanking them back," Thank you, you gave me fresh grass for my beloved horse. It'll go on a race..."

" I know, I know, Mengda, just go with those grass. We hoped your steed'll win!" Sun Ce said to him, while he ran cheerfully.

" Who's he?" Diao Chan asked Sun Ce.

" He's Ma Chao, styled Mengda," Zhou Yu replied," he's the only one in our class who rode horse. I heard that he'll be starting his career with his horse in a horse-riding race, which was held faraway there." In this time, Jiang Wei and Lu Xun tricked the Qiaos." Then, where's the reward?"

" Reward?" Xiao Qiao raised her eyebrows.

" Yeah! We won't do this without reward!" Those duos answered.

" Oh, oh..." The Qiaos whispered at each other when those two pyromaniacs replied with voice of mock," KIDDING..."

" Boo!" Everyone shouted while smashing them down both.

" Well... Btw, about the grand reopening..." Sun Ce distracted them from the fight, which those words really saved Lu Xun and Jiang Wei." Oh, that reminds me. Our cafe would be reopened, and the Grand Reopening party's today. Whatcha think?" Sun Quan told them.

" Sounds interesting." Zhen Ji replied, which was responded with most of them with a nod.

" Oh, oh, better be hurry. It's 5 and it started at 7! Run while you can!" SSX ran towards them and shouted," Last reached the cafe's a big jerk!"

" Hey, why you little tomboy..." Zhao Yun and Sun Quan chased her." Oh, great, that tomboy's really in action," Zhen Ji spoke to herself, and chased them. Eveeryone followed them, even Lu Xun and Jiang Wei, although they ran a bit slower because of those bruises they had.

Finally, it was 6.40 p.m., when they reached there. Lots of guests, including those who before was the loyal customers of Wu Cafe. The whole of those 15 years old students(except Sun Ce and Zhou Yu, who are 17). Sun Quan ran to the stage of the cafe, and tested the microphone to make sure that it's all right, while SSX's off to the brewing, and the Qiaos waiting for it to be served to them." Yeah, SSX's maybe a tomboy, but she's really an expert of cooking." Sun Ce said, being so proud of his little bossy sis. That's cool, Da Qiao thought.

" OK, everyone..." Sun Quan started his speech." Thank you for arriving to the annual 23rd birthday of Wu Cafe, which also signified the reopening of your beloved Wu Cafe, where you'll get the best brewing in the whole ages. Yeah, before this, I'll tell everyone that this cafe has been standing up for 23 years, minus 6 months of being closed, haha..." Everyone laughed at that part. Funny, huh? They knew that the current manager, Sun Jian, was bitten by sharks, just like what did Sun Ce told Da Qiao. SSX laughed so hard that she fell when she was adding some lattes in some drinks, luckily no mess had happened.

" So, since my dear father died, it's my responsibility as a son to continue his wishes: to show the world who's the best cafe. And in this event, I can only said, thank you to my brother, Sun Ce, my sister, SSX, who really tried their best to help me with mu business, then, thank you for aLl the staffs here, Zhou Yu and The Qiaos, thank you for all my friends who gave us some motivation for our improvement and finally, thank you for everyone here who has been 23 years being our faithful customer. Thank you." He ended his speech, and some performance began. First of all, Zhen Ji and Zhou Yu made a duo for flute. Then, Jiang Wei and Lu Xun helped the performance by showing their great voices on the microphone. After that performance ended, while the Qiaos sent the dinner for them by using rollerskates, Diao Chan, Zhu Rong, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Dun and Sun Ce helped their entertainment by some dramas. Cute that is, when Zhao Yun showed a girlie-style walk, just like a lady walking at the catwalks. While that, Xiahou Dun with his cool acting like a cat, he purred to Zhao Yun and Zhao Yun could only think," Rabies.."

Not so well, suddenly when Xiao Qiao finished her job, she accidentally skated to the stage and ... Crash! She hit Xiahou Dun out of the cafe. OOPS..., Xiao Qiao thought," I shouldn't have done that... Sorry..."

Unexpectedly, everyone laughed and applaused to them. Humor drama, they thought. Maybe... that's what they are thinking. Sun Quan laughed so loud that... you can mention it as LOL. SSX, well, she's got an ROTFL.

" Ganbei!" Sun Quan exclaimed.

" Ganbei!" all the folks exclaimed, while doing a ganbei, celebrating after the party ended.

" Hey, don't say that. If you can't pay, I'll pay." Zhao Yun joked.

" Pay it then," SSX said.

" Urgh... tomboy really." Zhao Yun muttered.

Finally, 10 p.m, they left the cafe. Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao looked at the bright shine moon up on the sky. It seemed that it came to say "Congratulations" to Wu Cafe.

" Do you think Wu Cafe will be immortal, Da?" Xiao Qiao asked.

"I'm not sure, really," Da Qiao replied," but I believe that it will be forever." Both of them finally gave that cafe another glance and went back to their home sweet home.

That's the end of chap 3. I'll try to spend more time to write more chaps and update it soon.

And, oh yeah, I almost forgot, sorry for my bad grammar and spelling. Spelling, for me, it's usually causing an error when I was typing with my Blackberry, but grammar...

Oh, enough for that, I'll update the next soon, so stay tune. Arigato! \(^o^)/ 


	4. A Friendship Melody

Hi, guys! Sorry if it took a long time. Gommenasai!(Is it right, someone please tell me how is the right one!) Anyway, that's because I'm too focus on DW Halloween, since that's more urgent, plus the school's way too make-status-get-stressed-and-busy-making thing. Argh! I thought after the test, I could spend more time. Wish that will come true one day...

I'm still receiving reviews, even hoping for them.

And again, sorry... Maybe this chapter would be short, since I'm out of ideas now. So, please review. Thank you for your attention.

DISCLAIMER: USUAL... JUST LOOK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. I'M NOT KOEI, OK?

Enjoy!\(^o^)/

Chapter 4: A Friendship Melody

Point of view: Sun Ce

I was in the cafe with Gongjin. We were talking about our past, when we were playing together happily, till he moved to Jiangdong, China. We also talked about our activities while we were apart." While we were apart, when I was in China, I studied these qin technique. Wanna listen?" He took out a qin and started to play it. It's so melodious, but I still fell asleep because of the melody.

Point of view: Zhou Yu

What? I was so shocked. Why did Bofu fall asleep after hearing my melody...but I've studied it for years... Oh, no... He hated my music. Hiks... He didn't like it, I knew it!

Point of view: Sun Shang Xiang

Oh, great... Because of Brother Ce, I have to stand the snores. You know, I always hate to listen to those" Grookkk... ZZZZZZZ...". It's so noisy that I can't even study. Although I am on the second floor, I still can hear those annoying sound to my ears. Oh, fine... I'll whack you off, Ce! So I took my chakrams out and... BANG! Sun Ce growled," SSX, can you please stop that banging?"

" Ouch, really a tomboy, I think..." Zhou Yu muttered. I tried to hit him too, but heck, Brother Quan's here. So... RUN AWAY!

Point of view: Sun Ce

Ouch, it hurt! I wonder why I could have fallen asleep. But I could only see Zhou Yu asked with cold voice," Bofu, is my performance not good for you?"

" Well, I..."

" Is it really...not good? You hated it?" His eyes looked filled with tears, although he tried not to ...

" No, I..."

" I knew it! You hated it! You didn't know! I...I..."Next thing I knew, he ran out of the cafe while crying. I tried to chase him, but he ran too fast for me to be chased.

Point of view: Zhou Yu

Just like what do I think, he hated my melody. But I've been trying hard for this, I just wanted him happy. But why...

I run and run, to nowhere. I don't care where am I going, I'll run away from Sun Ce. Sun Ce, I hate you!

Point of view: Da Qiao

I was walking with Xiao Qiao and Yue Ying. Both of us walked merrily, talking about the mall we visited just now, since Yue Ying really wanted to go there. We bought some stuffs there, including some books, which one of them is in Mandarin- I can't read it... It's thick, with red cover.

Suddenly, we saw Zhou Yu running past us. Yue Ying asked Xiao Qiao," What's going on to him?"

" I'll get him. Zhou Yu!" Xiao Qiao ran to chase him.

"WHY?" That's what I heard from Zhou Yu. Something must be wrong to him, but... What's that? We both ran to the cafe. There should be some explanation there.

Point of view: Xiao Qiao

Urgh... Zhou Yu...he ran so fast, so fast that I can't chase him off. Luckily, he stopped. I saw him running to a river, and was going to throw his qin! "STOP!" I shouted, which stopped him.

" It's no use...this thing's causing us to be apart again." He put it on the ground, playing like something sort of sad music, as sad as his feelings were. I can feel it. He must be so depressed of something. I asked him what's going on, and he answered it. So, Sun Ce hated his music? It wasn't his fault, really, but it's also not Zhou Yu's fault. It's just a misunderstanding, that's what I think. Oh, god, how to make them back?

" Wanna study this?" Zhou Yu suddenly offered.

" Sure..." I replied. He taught me lots of the techniques... I can't play it so well, but I tried my best." Well, not bad for a beginner like you." That's his comment, coming from his true heart. I seemed to play qin better because of him.

Point of view: Yue Ying

We went into the cafe when we saw Sun Ce being drunk. He seemed to be sad of something. I asked him what's going on. He didn't want to reply at all. Thus, both of us tried our best to make him speak, but he shouted in the end," Can you please stop doing that? I'm thinking, do you know that?" Next thing I knew is, he was crying quietly. I heard he said," Gongjin... I shouldn't have been asleep just now. Now he hated me! Gongjin..." It's not clear, but I think that's what he said. Da Qiao then got closer to him and said," I'm sure we'll help you out, Ce. Just tell us the problem." He told us everything. I was listening to him when an idea flashed in my mind. Brainwave! I know just what shall we do now. We'll play music, right in front of Zhou Yu! I told Sun Ce the idea. He said," I can't..."

" Come on, this is the only way!" Da Qiao insisted him.

" Oh, fine..." Sun Ce finally said and sighed, after we persuaded him. Da Qiao then wrote a letter to Xiao Qiao, a secret letter with codes which only both of them knew. It wrote," COME HERE, TO WU CAFE! GO WITH ZHOU YU! WE'LL SHOW HIM SOMETHING, BUT DON'T TELL HIM." Da Qiao wrote some more, which I didn't understand, folded it and flew it away with her fans.

Point of view: Zhou Yu

I... I couldn't believe it, she liked my qin music. We talked for the whole afternoon when...whoosh! A letter flew right on Xiao Qiao's fan. She opened it, read it for a while, and suddenly pulled me." What are you doing?" I asked.

" I wanna ask Sun Ce to apologize. He's nothing but a... GGRRR! I'll ask him to do it!" She said, angrily. We walked to Wu Cafe, and a surprise was waiting for us...

I saw Sun Ce played the qin. That's weird, he'd never done that before. He used to hate playing musical instruments, he even hated to listen to my music, but how... Da Qiao and Yue Ying helped with some instruments too. They played it...well, bit kind of awful.

Point of view: Sun Ce

Urgh... I'm not used to playing qin. It hurt my fingers. Ouch! I shouldn't have not arrive in music lessons. I used to be lazy in that lesson, and now... Owww, owww, owww! But I'll keep doing it, for Gongjin! Oops... Another wrong note! Awww, when will I master this thing?

Finally, that thing's over. I moved forward to his direction, just to hug him with a big," Sorry,". I knew it's my fault. Last night, I finished all my homework till dawn, so I fell asleep when he played the qin. It if wasn't for that, he should have...

He also said," I'm sorry too. I misunderstood. I thought you slept because you hated it. Now I understand. I can't think too quick about someone. I should've known that you're my best friend, you'll never bother to do something although it's something you don't like to." I gave a wink to the Qiaos and Yue Ying. Thank you, you made us back!

We hugged for some time when..." HEY! BROTHER CE! WHY YOU..." A voice came from upstairs.

" Oh...oh..." Zhou Yu trembled. I knew that voice, and that means... SSX will bang us back!" Run!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed. Five of us ran away, before SSX came to bang us off. Oh, SSX, hope you didn't catch us.

Point of view: Sun Shang Xiang

Aw...dammit! Where did my brother go? I must get him, he disturbed my short nap! Just see, Brother Ce, I'll get ya! I chased them for more than 5 miles( I felt like that), and I didn't see them. Aww...well, don't worry, he'll be back. I took my chakrams and went back, preparing for a surprise attack.

Point of view: Da Qiao

Hee...hee... SSX didn't know that we hid here. She was gone away! I suddenly heard Sun Ce talking to Boss Quan. He said," Boss Quan's asking us to go back." So five of us went back and...

BANG!BANG! SSX hit all five of us. Damn it, it's a trap! Ouch, it really hurt. She does have strong and hard chakrams. Oof!

OK, that's the end of chap 4. I'll be updating the next one soon. Hah, just like I thought, it'll be short. You see, I'm out of ideas, so could you send me some?

And, oh, it's going to be holiday for maybe a week or two. I'll go to Hongkong, hooray! I always can't wait for a vacation.

Thank you for reading, please review, and stay tune! Arigato!\(^o^)/ 


	5. A SO Unsatisfied Customer

Well, chapter 5 is on the go now! Yeeha! I reached chapter 5? I can't believe that I can reach it this fast( well, maybe not so fast...). After Musou Academy is on plan to chapter 3, and so does happen with DW Halloween, my first fanfic( I can't say my, it can't be built without the reviewers' help) has reached right here. If I plan for 20 episodes(maybe), I've reached a quarter of this story. Woo! I'm so happy I... Embarassing to be said...T_T

OK, here we go!\(^o^)/

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS. IT'S FROM KOEI.

Chapter 5: A SO Unsatisfied Customer

It was one Monday afternoon, when Wu cafe was there to serve every customers with some of their heavenly caffeine. Da and Xiao Qiao, like usual, did their job well. They didn't know that that day would be a big' Damn it' for them.

That's when a man, an old man, went into their cafe. Da and Xiao greeted him well, but he just arrogantly walked to a table." This chair's not comfortable!" He said. Xiao ran, took the chair and placed another more comfortable chair in a quick flash, but..."Why are you so slow?" He scolded Xiao Qiao. Xiao Qiao seemed to be angry, but she tried to hide her feelings." Here's the menu, mister." Da Qiao handed him the menu, but he said," NO! I don't need it!"

" Fine, then, what's your order, mister?" Da Qiao took out her notebook.

" Hey! Are you crazy? I can't do it without the menu! Urgh!" That man grumbled. Da Qiao then gave him back the menu.

" I wanted all of them!" He said.

" But, mister, some of them are empty and..."

" I don't care!" Da Qiao just skated to the kitchen, asked SSX to have the orders done.

A few minutes later, the Qiaos, plus Sun Ce and Zhou Yu's help, sent the food to him." ARE YOU ALL CRAZY? This is too much!"

" But, mister...you asked us to..."

" Urgh... I'm outta here!" He went out. Da Qiao looked depressed. In this time, one of the customers who sat beside that table said to her," That old man's always like that. He liked to do that to bother this cafe. Because of him, some of this cafe's customers ran away. That's why I don't like him." Another one said," Yeah, don't worry, dear... This cafe's actually better than before. Besides, no one can fulfill his wishes. It's alright, dear."

"Oh, I see..." Da Qiao was going to cry if she didn't know that. They continued their activities like usual.

The next day...

"Da Qiao! Stop daydreaming!"

Da Qiao was shocked when she heard that shouting voice. It's Mr. Dong Zhuo, who was teaching more and more of those stupid algebra. " Yes, mister..." She could only answer that. Ack, she thought, yesterday, that old man was trying to break my leg. Hope he won't come back..." Da Qiao, try to finish this!" Mr. Dong Zhuo made her out of the daydreaming-land." Um...yes, Mister." Da Qiao scurried to finish the question.

" I knew what's in your heart, Da." Diao Chan said to her, when they were coming home from school.

" I don't understand, that old man seemed to bother us, I don't understand..." Da Qiao was going to continue her sentence when Zhen Ji cut it.

" You know, that guy... My father's ever met him. He'd ever complained about everything my father had, his appearances, his blah, blah, blah. That guy can't get his feeling being guessed."

" Yeah, my mother too. When she worked to him, she was always being hit or whipped because of this, or that..." SSX added.

"Do you mean, Ms. Wu?" Yue Ying asked SSX.

" Yep..." SSX replied.

" Well... She's a nice guy, according to her boss now. I knew her because I worked to her boss to have the gardening done." Yue Ying said.

" Oh..." Xiao Qiao nodded.

It was 4 o'clock, in Wu cafe...they worked like usual, till... That same bossy customer arrived to the cafe... Again! Xiao Qiao quickly moved the uncomfortable chair in a large table. Da Qiao located the menu on the table so that that customer could choose whether he wanted to use it or not. Sun Ce and Zhou Yu waited for his orders, while SSX cooked a lot, helped by Diao Chan who really had nothing to do that day.

Still, that man hasn't satisfied." You should have not letting me sit on this table. It's too wide," but when it's moved," It's too narrow, why shouldn't you let me sit there?" He said, while pointing to the table he'd sat before.

" Hey, I don't choose these, change the menu now!" But after given..." I wanted these, not the ones on the table!" Oh great, and again, he's out. They all felt miserable. How could they make that customer being satisfied?

7 p.m., when they were ready to close, they found another old man sitting on the chair while reading some newspaper. He looked at Boss Quan, and said," My, if it wasn't of Quan, this cafe won't be smooth sailing." Sun Quan was shocked when he heard that voice. He looked at that man and he shouted," Mr. Zuo Ci!" Everyone in the cafe gathered there. " Ah, Sun Quan, you still remembered me?" Zuo Ci stood up from the chair.

" Mr. Zuo Ci, how could you... I thought you died in that plane accident!" SSX shouted to him, looked so surprised.

" I'm safe... Thanks to my crane helping me out from the sharks." Zuo Ci laughed, remembering poor Sun Jian being bitten off by sharks.

" Hey, you even got some new employees too, eh?" Zuo Ci asked.

" Yeah, they are Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao, while he is Zhou Yu." He introduced his three employees with a great smile, especially when he blushed after looked at the Qiaos...and... BANG!

" Oh, no..." Zhou Yu did a facepalm," not again..."

" Well... The customer you met just now, he was before working here, but he didn't like here, so he quit shortly. Since then, every time he came, he liked to comment this one, that one... Until once, when we did it. You wanna know the secret?" Zuo Ci then whispered some ideas to them all, while Diao Chan just waited them to finish their talking while washing the dishes." Understand, everyone?" Zuo Ci asked.

" Yeah! We understood!" They replied confidently.

" Good, I'll lend you an arm for this cafe. So, I'm back." Zuo Ci said.

" Thank you, Mr. Zuo Ci," Sun Quan looked so grateful.

" You are very welcome." Zuo Ci replied.

A few days later, on one Sunday morning, the Qiaos, SSX, Zhen Ji and Diao Chan went to the cafe. It was Diao Chan, who won a competition the day before that, that made all her friends, except Yue Ying, who had to finish the homework which they had finished it. They went in and SSX went into the kitchen to get all of them done, while The Qiaos helped her. When they were about to, however, after 5 minutes when the open sign was tagged on the door, that bossy customer went in for the third visit. Da Qiao greeted him and said," Welcome, mister. Would you want something in my service?"

" YES! I wanna have these all done for myself, then I wanna..." (Bla, bla, bla...)

"OK, mister. We'll try to do that." Da Qiao showed him his seat. He sat and Da Qiao showed him the menu. The man said that he ordered all of them. Da Qiao bowed for a time and skated back to the kitchen, where SSX has been waiting with some of his favorite ones. The man said," What the..." But he still ate those, since it was his favorite." How," he thought," how could they guess?"

He asked for more things again, but they did it. They made everything for him, just like Zuo Ci said, and they made it.

" Now play me this music!" Oh, gosh, Zuo Ci didn't tell them which music piece he liked. Zhou Yu, fortunately, didn't play that one. He played his own favorite rather than got dizzy. Unexpectedly...

" Ah, that's the one I like. You know, I like his musics." Zhou Yu was shocked that he's got a fan there. The man suddenly bowed to them. " I'm sorry, I'm too bossy for all of you. I thought that if Manager Jian's died, this cafe won't be better anymore. But Quan, you must be better, OK? I believe, one day, you can be better and better. Well, some jobs must be done. I'm outta here, now. And, I'll be back. Remember what things I like, OK? That could be the key for it. Sayonara!" He went out of the cafe, but this time leaving a smile on his face. Finally, the bossy customer's all done and the case's closed.

" Phew..." Da Qiao sighed.

" How's it?" Zuo Ci asked.

" All well, mister." Sun Quan gave a wink.

" Hehe... I can read him, that's why I can, not because we've ever made him satisfied." Zuo Ci laughed.

" What? So..." Diao Chan shocked.

" Of, course, Chan. He's a magician." Zhen Ji said.

" Oh, well, I need a little break. I'll come later, when it's crowded." Zuo Ci went out, but as soon as he went out, he looked at a tarot." Those twins...they'll soon find out. They just have to wait for the time..."

Diao Chan said," I'm glad to see him like that."

" I like that too. But I wished I could blow him out." Zhen Ji took out her dangerous flute.

" Oh, no!" The Qiaos were ready with their fans.

" What the..." Sun Quan took out his blade and Sun Ce took out his two tonfas.

" Oh, no..." Diao Chan took out hers.

Only Zhou Yu stood up stupidly." What? Flutes can't be dangerous, everyone..."OOPS! He soon realized that when Zhen Ji said," Better you protect rather than this thing'll hurt you."

" Hah, that's silly. How could it... Whoa!" Zhou Yu was kicked out by Zhen Ji's flute. Luckily, after he fell down, he took the qin and protected himself. After the melody...

" Aww... Zhen Ji, why did..." Zhou Yu seemed to be crying.

" I lost my other flute. That's too bad..." Zhen Ji lowered her head.

" If only Yue Ying's here, she could have done something so that you didn't hurt anyone with that flute." SSX kept her chakrams.

" OK, chop chop, we needed to clean these things up before they're coming." Sun Quan took a broom and started to clean up. The others helped and thus that's their day, when they found a grumpy guy smiled back... This job's gonna tough, Da Qiao thought, but let's see if I can do it.

OK, end of chapter 5. Chapter 6 would be coming soon( if I can). Ok, Sayonara!

Oh, yes, starting from chap 6, I'll start to answer your reviews. So, some question marks here? I'll dare to answer it for you.

Yeah, and I'm going for a vacation. I'll be going to Hongkong for maybe a week! Woohoo! Can't wait for it! OK, last thing for sure, thank you, please review, and stay tuned. ARIGATO! \(^o^)/ 


	6. Ling Tong, The Tour Guide Lifesaver

**Yay! I'm now at chap 6! Ok, let's go to the story...**

**Oh, yes! I forgot! It's time to show you all a new feature: Character Featuring! Now, let's see our new character today. He's... Ling-a-ting! Huh? Sorry, wrong name. He's... Ling Tong! He'll appear in this chapter as a star guest. So, Ling Tong's fans, get ready to meet him in this chap.**

**Okay, let's go to the story now!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN DYNASTY WARRIORS...**

**Enjoy! \(^o^)/**

Chapter 6: Ling Tong, A Lifesaver Tour Guide

Point of view: Sun Shang Xiang

Woohoo! Yahoo! Yeeha! Yeah! Yay! Hooray! Woo! Those words circled around my head for a long time last week. Yeah, last week, we were going to Shanghai for vacation till yesterday! Woo! I'm happy, guys! Who knows I can meet someone to be knocked-out by me, Sun Shang Xiang, princess of the Suns. I shouted a big" Yahoo!"to the whole world. Let them hear me shouting. But for my brothers, it's actually lucky for me to shout, since they would miss their flight if I didn't.

We went to the airport, where my friends are waiting. Yeah, they were going with us. That's why I think that it would be the best vacation ever! We went to the airport, patiently waited for 15 minutes, and went into the plane. In there, I read a magazine. It's cool, full of artists around the world, too bad I've never known them all.

Point of view: Gan Ning

I finally could go on a vacation. Thanks to Jiang Wei and Lu Xun, I could follow them on a go! I always wanted to go to Shanghai. Yeah, that's what I wanted. But I'm happier when I saw SSX. Y'know, that girl, looked so beautiful under her wild soul, I love a girl like that. And she's my love!

I then found out that she was sitting with Sun Quan. I quickly asked Sun Quan," Can we switch place?" Sun Quan nodded and gave me a seat.

I sat beside SSX and wondered what shall I say. Shall I say directly to her, that I love her very much? But all those minds stopped when I looked at the cover of the magazine she was reading. You know what's in the cover? It's my best actor ever seen by me, Liu Bei! AAHHHH! I screamed like crazy in the plane, and it did embarass me a lot, since everyone looked at me.

I asked SSX," Hey, how are you? Nice flight, eh?" She replied it with a sweet smile on her face, causing me forget about my shames..." Um...by the way, do you know that I..." I tried to go to the point now, but SSX said," Hey, do you know that Liu Bei's going to be on a shooting at Hong Kong? By the way we reached there, we'll have met him. Oooh... I can't wait! He's so handsome, so, so..." SSX seemed to love Liu Bei. Aww...it made me heartbroken. Luckily, he won't come to Tokyo, right? Ah...maybe not, he will. He's an actor, and he could have a shooting at Tokyo, right? Well, now I must try to make her being with me.( Oops... I think I've put Liu Bei...)

In this time, there came the tour guide, Ling Tong. He sat right beside SSX too. Oh dear, now what shall I do? It seemed that he loved her too. Ah, never mind, he's Chinese, he can't be... No, it could be. Ling Tong is a tour guide, and he can come here anytime he wants. Aww... I've got rival for getting SSX...

Finally, the plane arrived at the airport. I scurried to the luggages all ready, of course, with all the tour crews. Ling Tong looked near with SSX. Grrr, he made me jealous. SSX must be loving him more than me. Hiks... No, I may not give up. SSX must be mine, she must! But how?

We were going to see the view of the beaches. It's beautiful, really. Ah, blue sky with white clouds, deep blue sea and white sands... Wasn't it wonderful? We all played under the hot sun. I played some beach volley with the girls. Gee, they're strong, really, although we boys won, but it's only a bit. We won 3 and they, 2. Cool, huh?

Point of view: Ling Tong

I was watching them. Yeah, my job, really. It's fun, actually, being a tour guide, since you can freely have some travels...but I've never felt one thing: love. I've never felt romance... Not till now, when I saw Sun Shang Xiang. She's so pretty...oooh... I love a girl like her. Suddenly, I heard a voice," Are you falling in lovr, Tong?" I looked behind and found that... She's Diao Chan!

" Yeah, SSX is shooting my heart." I replied.

" She's a bit dangerous. When you bother her, she can hit you with her chakrams. She's wild, and kind of tomboy. It's kind o' hard to get her."That's Diao Chan's reply.

" I wish I could get her..." That's what I said. And her reply is," Oh, it will be a hard one. Not only because of her personality, but also because of she is with someone..."

" Who?"

" That guy," She pointed to someone with tan skin and jag hair, with a ribbon tied on his wrist which was decorated by a giant bell." He's Gan Ning. He's also trying to get SSX."

Gan Ning! I think I've ever heard that name... He seemed to be a murderer, of us Ling family, but who...who did he kill? No, forget it! First thing is that I must get SSX. When suddenly..." Help! Help!"

Point of view: Xiao Qiao

" Help! Help!" I tried to scream loud... SSX was drowning! Aww... I can't even swim... I actually wanna ask the boat to go there and help her, but the boat-guy was sleeping and I had no idea to wake him up.

Point of view: Da Qiao

Oh no! Oh no no no no no no no no! SSX was in trouble! I actually wanna go in and save her, but someone caught my two arms.

" Don't, Da Qiao. No!" That voice said. I looked behind and the one who did it is Sun Ce!

" But I..." I replied nervously, hoping that he'll let me go.

" No! I'm sure she will be all right! Let me do it!"

" What? Are you crazy? You can't even swim!"

" I don't care! Just let me do this, Da. I can handle this out."

Sun Ce took out his surfboard and... whoosh! He twirled around the waves. He's so cool, really. He tried to reach SSX, but... a GIANT wave hit him and he fell into the water too!

" Help! Help!" he shouted.

I looked at him in worry. Shall I go? Uh, whatever. I must help Sun Ce, whatever it is. And... SPLASH! I jumped into the water. Who knew that the currant was too strong for me to stand. Yeah, although I am a good swimmer, I've never swum in the sea before. I usually swim in the river near my house, but the current is not as strong as this. AAHHH! Help! I can't stand it anymore!

Point of view: Gan Ning

I heard a "Help!" scream from the sea. I knew it: it's Sun Shang Xiang! I quickly ran, and... SPLASH! I moved quickly to where SSX is. Don't worry, SSX! I'll get ya! I waved my two hands quickly, hoping to get her quickly. But... Ling Tong, that nasty brad, he got her. Grrr... how could I lose? In my village, I am the quickest. When I went back to the bitch, oops, beach, not that... I asked Lu Xun, why he could win from me. Do you know what's his reply?" Of course, dude. He's ever got a gold medal in Taiwan olympic for swimming." What the...(Missed the censored part), so that's why he could win from me. I stared him with my sharp eyes. He, with some lifeguards, were carrying three of them, and that Ling Ling guy carried SSX! Urgh, that guy made me so JEALOUS!

A few moments later, that guy and those lifeguards left the office, where SSX was. Finally...this is my chance! I ran in and found she and the other two being unconscious. I sat down beside her, and quietly said," It's time... It is the time..."

I bowed down to her face, my lips lengthened for a inch or less, reaching for hers. Who knew that...

" SSX, look out!" A shout was heard. Soon, I saw her eyes opened and... BANG! She hit me. Oww... It hurt." Hey," I groaned.

" Oops, sorry. I thought you are a stranger, Gan Ning." Da Qiao looked shocked when she saw me.

" What...what happened to me?" SSX asked.

" I, um..." I suddenly got an idea to lie," you were drowned just now, and I saved you."

" Oh, um... Thanks..." She replied nervously, seemed suspicious. Well, I think I must try harder next time, for her.

Point of view: Ling Tong

I kept busy on the phone. Yeah, my boss called me. He asked me about the tour, and I answered that it's all right(of course, I won't let Diao Chan saw me, both of us are from the same travel agency. Yeah, she's a tour guide too, but she worked a bit less. She only worked much in holidays) Phew, the boss seemed alright to me. I hung it up and walked to see SSX, hoping that she's all right. This time, Gan Ning walked out of the room. I went in and found her sitting, looking around her. I asked her," Are you OK?"

" Yes," she replied, nervously," Gan Ning...he saved me...but I'm not sure..."

What the... Gan Ning, you're really a bastard! Lier! I saved her, not you! Why did you... Grrrr... I went enraged, luckily SSX stopped me from being angry. Yeah, I can explode a house if I get myself being hot-headed. I sighed, and said to her," Well, if you're fine, ok. I'm getting relieved, just take a rest for a while, ok?" She nodded. I looked at her in relief and went out.

The next day, we went to Senzhen, where we went to see the' Window of the World'. We rode the MTR, since our tour group's just a very small one. Ah, there came my chance. SSX couldn't find a seat. I offered her a seat, but she replied," Oh, thanks, but, Gan Ning's offered me one first." Argh! Gan Ningn he's trying to ruin my first romance! Ahh! If only I could smash him off. Hhh! I'll hit you, one day.

We went to see that place. Whoa, that's what I heard from them. It seemed that they were amazed by the beauty of that place. We went inside, watched at the beautiful "landmarks" from the whole world. When we were at a costume booth, the girls suddenly wanted to get some pictures there. I saw SSX in a kimono. She's beautiful, really. Then I found the others, so beautiful too, but, for me, SSX, she looked more than them, even than the so elegant Diao Chan.

Point of view: Sun Quan

My sis was so beautiful in that costume. I was amazed, so amazed that I wanna try. But who knew that... I got a funny costume, I didn't know where is it come from. Brother Ce joked," Hey, look! A funny English king. Wow, all hail King Quan! Haha!" Oh, it's too funny, for them.

The next day...( Aww, we'd better skip those stupid travels. To Disneyland, to Ocean Park, to Madam Tussauds, to... Too much, in a week! So we'll go to the day before the last day there)... After buying some souvenirs, we went to the Great Wall. Wow, I used to watch it on TV. Wow, it's really long, long, long! We climbed the wall, just to see the beautiful scene from there. Suddenly... Ahhh! There's a scream. I looked behind and... Oh, no! A person ran quick and hit SSX, making her fall, for a few steps. Her knee was bleeding and she can't move.( Wow, I think I made SSX too weak.) I was going to help her when Ling Tong squat down, took out the first aid kit and recovered her knee. Then, he carried her. Gan Ning asked him to let him carrying SSX, but he refused. We kept walking for another hundred of steps till we saw the sunset.

Point of view: SSX

I watched the sunset. It seemed beautiful, especially with the warm hands from that tour guide, Ling Tong. I suddenly felt that he looked gloomy. On the way back, I asked him what's going on. He replied about his experience, which I knew happened to me." I thought she would... But that man really told a lie." in this time, he suddenly dropped me. I fell, but still landed in both of his strong arms. I said," Thank you, Ling Tong... You... really... did... save my life. I knew it, I was nervous when Gan Ning said that he saved me instead of you...and..." Ling Tong put his pointer finger on my lips, just like asking me to be silent. He carried me again and we went back to the hotel.

The next day, we were in the airport, which meant the end of our tour. Aww, I would miss Ling Tong. He whispered to me," SSX, if we had chance, I hoped we meet again." I nodded. In this time, Gan Ning suddenly came and said," SSX! Come on, let's..." He hadn't finished my word when... WHACK! Oops, not me who did it, OK? It's the Qiaos who did it." Hey, you! We even haven't checked in yet!" Ling Tong laughed hard to him, while Gan Ning could stare at him with anger.

A few hours later, we rode the plane back to Tokyo. I looked out the window. Blue sky with white cloud. Ah, what a beautiful scenery! I regretted being so scared of these things last time. In my heart, I was so grateful to him. He's a lifesaver, unlike Gan Ning who could only boast himself. Hah! Ling Tong's even better than him. But, again..." SSX!"

A voice woke me up, it's Ling Tong!

" Our plane will land soon."

What the... Guys, I've never believed that I fell asleep. Usually, I stayed up late till dawn. I've never fallen asleep like that time. I replied to him," Oh... okay..."

Ling Tong gave me a warm smile, a smile which I've never got for years. He was so kind to me. You know, I'll miss him so much. As soon as we reached the airport, I prayed deep in my heart, hoping that I'll meet Ling Tong again. I kept daydreaming till...

" SSX! Your luggage!" Yue Ying shouted.

Whoa, I woke up from that daydreaming, quickly took my luggage. After it's all done, we went back to our homes, just after he gave us a big "Sayonara." That's the best vacation I've ever had.

**Yeah, that's the end of chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be updated soon.**

**Oh, yes, about the review answering, this is a review from Fansy Fan. OK, for this review, I have to say to you all, I apologized because my bad habit in making stories. I like to do them in parts and update it in a hurry. Yeah, that's embarassing. If you all wanna review, you can, but I suggest you to do it after you see the second "\(^o^)/" this symbol. I used this one to help you indicate whether the story has started or not. **

**OK, that's alright for this chapter. Bye! Arigato, and please review, and one more thing, stay tune! \(^o^)/  
**


	7. ByeBye, Meng Huo

**Whew, it's chap 7! Another chapter again! Well, actually I wanna go to make this story updated once a week, but that's only a dream. I maybe can, but I'm in multitasking progress. I have to finish 2-3 stories in the same time! Woo, luckily writing stories is a bit of my hobbies. If not, I'll be crazy and maybe... I won't be in this web anymore.**

**OK, stop talking about that... Hehe... Now, in this chapter 7, I'll like to feature new solid characters. They are: Zhu Rong( she actually appears in ep. 2, but start from here, she's our solid character), Meng Huo( coming in this chapter only), Xing Cai and Guan Ping. Whoo, new characters are exciting for me, although I'm not familiar to four of them. But, whatever, it's all right. Just problem is, Xing Cai's personality and hobby will be changed, like the one in Musou Academy( hasn't appeared yet, coming at approximately chap. 6 or 7).**

**Remember, I'm not the owner of Dynasty Warriors, or I'll change my user name to KOEI.**

**Enjoy! \(^o^)/**

Chapter 7: Bye-bye, Meng Huo!

It was one day...when Da and Xiao Qiao went home from school, with all her friends. On their way there, however, they suddenly found a man, with a handbag, running. Behind him was a woman shouting," Pickpocket!" They looked at the incident, except SSX, who took out her chakrams and went to attack that pickpocket. Whack! Whack! She smacked the pickpocket down and everyone applaused to her. She gave the handbag back to that lady. She thanked her and suddenly...

Flash! Something with flash hit her eyes and it's ...a camera! SSX looked at the camera and found a girl, same age with her, was the one who held it. She dodged with the others and went to her. The Qiaos could only giggle when she found her being "jawsdropped" after that girl stacked her mouth with a lot of questions. After a while, she left the crowd and looked at the camera with a smile. Diao Chan looked at her in confused.

After a few moments, the crowd fled and SSX was freed from the cell of people. She went back to her friends." Eeek... That camera, it almost hurt my eye." SSX grumbled. Yue Ying then asked them to continue their way back home.

The next day, the class was all silent when Mr. Dong Zhuo went in. He announced that there were new students coming to their class. One of them is the girl who took SSX's picture yesterday, while the other one, a boy, which looked alike to her, walked into the class.

" Hi," the girl started," My name is Zhang Xing Cai, and he is Guan Ping. We actually come from the Guan family, but since we're separated because of our parent's divorce, my mother married to a Zhang, and since my surname is Zhang."

" Hey, Xing Cai..." That boy, known later as Guan Ping, glared at her," don't tell that secret."

" I don't care! I wanna tell it!" Xing Cai forced her brother.

" Mister, can we sit now?" Guan Ping asked Mr. Dong Zhuo, who was...sleeping?

" What? Huahm! What did you say, Ping?" Dong Zhuo asked, after yawned for some time.

" What? For Heaven's sake, do I hear Ping?" Zhang Jiao exclaimed when he heard of "Ping".

" What? What's funny from my name?" Guan Ping asked.

" Ping! Ping! PING!" He replied, while typing that to his Blackberry.(Why not? The scene is at the 21st century)

Mr. Dong Zhuo pointed them to a seat behind. After that, he began the lessons. This time, they studied about gradient. When Mr. Dong Zhuo asked who wanted to do it, someone raised Zhen Ji's hand in force." Ah, Zhen Ji..." Dong Zhuo said," You seemed wanna do this one, eh?"

" But, Mister, I..."

" Come on! Just try to finish this one!" So with those, Zhen Ji moved in front and pretended to finish, although she was actually looking at the watch she wore, hoping that the lesson ended quickly.

At the recess time, they suddenly heard a cry. It's from Zhu Rong! That's strange, SSX thought, she usually never cries...

SSX and her friends got closer to Zhu Rong. Her knee was bleeding. Yue Ying offered her a bottle of antiseptic. She applied it to her knee. Diao Chan, being so sympathized, kneeled down to the sitting Zhu Rong and asked what's happening. Zhu Rong replied," Meng Huo... He's leaving to Mexico..."

Zhen Ji jumped in shock of that. Meng Huo is Zhen Ji's childhood friend after Cao Pi, and is Zhu Rong's boyfriend. He comes from the Incas, and always moves due to his father's job as a diploma.

" I chased him just now, and I fell. He left me without saying anything..." Zhu Rong told them. Zhen Ji, in this time, blew her flute to stop her from being sad. Unluckily for her, that's her dangerous flute. If it wasn't for the Qiaos protected all of them with their fans, Zhen Ji would have blown them out." Zhen Ji..." SSX glared.

" What?" Zhen Ji looked at her flute." Oh, no! Not this flute! I should have had two..."

" Don't worry, Zhen Ji. I'll get'em done." Yue Ying took her flute and did modifications to here and there, and...

" Here! This silver part will help ya! Just switch it!" Zhen Ji did like what Yue Ying had said, and the purple circles didn't appear at all. Zhen Ji was so delighted. She ran far away to the tall grasses and switched the flute. One blow and... The grasses are all cut." Yay, now I can get my flute in all control. Thank you, guys!" She ran and hugged them all. Zhu Rong then looked at her in jawsdrops for a while, then still continued to her sad self." I wish Meng Huo didn't go..." Zhu Rong said," or at least I wanted him not to forget me..."

" Well, another love story..." Diao Chan raised her two shoulders, although she's thinking of Lu Bu. Yeah, she thought, I loved him, but I'm scared to say it.

At the time they went home from school, they suddenly found Wu Cafe's manager, Boss Quan, being caught... No, not that caught! But, being caught by the camera! And there was Xing Cai, interviewing he and Sun Ce. All of them then went to find out closer. Xing Cai then quickly interviewed SSX. It was a long conversation... Zhen Ji was almost asleep, not till she found Meng Huo, doing something. She left them and went to see Meng Huo. There, she realized that he was folding an origami. She asked him what's going on. He was startled for a while when he saw her." Zhen Ji," he said," what a surprise!"

" Hi, Meng Huo. How atre you?" Zhen Ji asked.

" Not so great. I'll be leaving to Mexico. Y'know, just because of this thing, I can't stay with my friends. I'm so sad, especially with you and Zhu Rong around." He took another origami, folded it into a butterfly. Zhen Ji blew her flute and a purple feather blew the butterfly away, as if it was flying. Meng Huo looked at it with a sigh." I wished Zhu Rong didn't know it..."He said," but she got my diary. I think that's how she knew that." Zhen Ji lowered her head, looked pity to Zhu Rong. In this time, Zhu Rong suddenly arrived. She hugged Meng Huo very tight. She cried," Meng Huo, I don't want you to leave me..."

Meng Huo hugged her back and said," I don't want to leave you too, but..."Meng Huo can't say anything, but said," I...I'm sorry..." Zhu Rong tried to say something, but Meng Huo stood up and ran from her. Zhu Rong could only look at him in sadness...

" I wished Meng Huo could be with me..." Zhu Rong sighed," At least I could make him not forgetting me forever."

Zhen Ji looked at her thoughtfully. Yeah, she thought, she loved Meng Huo and Meng Huo's leaving her. It's silly if Zhu Rong should go with him, right? But how? Zhen Ji soon got an idea. She looked at a few leaves, a few beautiful brown leaves blowing to the ground. She picked them up and hid it. In this time..." Zhen Ji! What are you doing here?" SSX shouted. Zhen Ji pulled Zhu Rong and went to them.

" Hi, Zhu Rong!" Yue Ying exclaimed.

" H... Hi..."

" Well, Zhen Ji... What are you doing with those leaves?"

" I wanna give something to Meng Huo, I can't forget my best friend, right?" Zhen Ji's words suddenly gave Zhu Rong an idea. She asked them," Do you wanna lend me a hand?"

" Sure," Xing Cai said," Why?"

The next thing we knew, they were in the cafe, making sorts of knick-knacks.

" Look! Is it pretty?" Xiao Qiao asked, showing a little butterfly origami.

" Yes, make some more!" Zhu Rong said, while sewing some forget-me-nots and some roses to something like necklaces.

" Ooh, art n craft! May we go?" Zhou Yu and Sun Ce got interested to it.

" Yes, please." The girls replied, while giggled for a while. They asked the boys to help. After a few minutes...

" YES! A BEAUTIFUL FLOWER NECKLACE FOR MENG HUO!" Zhen Ji and Zhu Rong shouted.

" Phew, that's a hard work." Diao Chan sighed for a while.

" Great, and I'm almost had mu hands being glued." Sun Ce said, while scurried to the toilet to wash his hands.

" Cool one, guys." Zhou Yu said.

" For a while," Xing Cai wiped her hands and took the necklace a picture," I really wish to keep it as collection."

" Oh, I see..." Da Qiao nodded.

" Zhu Rong, let's go then!" Zhen Ji then asked Zhu Rong to go. The others followed.

They run swiftly to Meng Huo's house, which was actually a mile away from Zhen Ji's house. They ran and ran, but as soon as they reached there...

" TING!" The doorbell rang as Zhou Yu pressed it. An old woman went out and said," Good afternoon, young boys and girls... Ah, Zhen Ji, you're here."

" Grandma Meng, where's Meng Huo?" Zhen Ji asked.

" Oh, he's gone to the airport..." That word caused Zhu Rong to be shocked. He's...gone...

Everyone scurried to the airport, where luckily, they met Meng Huo. He was standing, waiting for something. Zhu Rong ran to him and hugged him. She cried, which caused Meng Huo seemed not to leave her. Zhen Ji arrived, with the others, giving their gift to him. Meng Huo was touched. He said," Thank you everyone... You are really my friends..."

" Let's get a last picture!" Xing Cai said, in a sudden. She set the camera and they all gathered. In this time, Guan Ping suddenly arrived." Xing Cai! XING CAI!" He shouted. He suddenly tripped and fell, making the photo in chaos: Da Qiao and Xing Cai jumped to avoid him, Meng Huo held Zhu Rong up to the air, SSX fell with Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao rolled, Zhen Ji hiding behind Meng Huo, Diao Chan jumped to the right...and Guan Ping, fell.

" Eek...this photo seemed too funny. Again, please..." Xing Cai set it again. They all gathered and made a great photo. Xing Cai looked at it and said," I'll get these to you, when we got your address."

" Yeah, tell us your address when you reached there, okay?"

Then, they shared each other their HP number, email account, Facebook, Twitter... Everything! Till when Meng Huo's parents asked him to go, then he gave each of them a hug and went away.

An hour later, they found an aeroplane flying to the sky. They knew it: it's Meng Huo's plane! They waved their hands to Meng Huo, as the final meeting with him. Zhu Rong wiped her tears while doing that. She could only wish: May we meet together again? I know, one day, we'll meet again...and fulfill our wish to be destined together... Her wish flew to the air, as the airplane went far and gone...

**Yes, end of Chapter 7! Now, let's see the review. Another review from Fansy Fan, which you can see in ... Don't need to tell... Everyone knows that, right?**

Okay, I actually didn't go to Shanghai or Great Wall, but I've heard about them in any media, so I could describe(in my imagination). Well, I've thought much...hehe...

Well, thank you for reading this chapter, and please review + stay tuned! \(^o^)/ 


	8. The Junior Wushu Competition

**Okay, here it is! Chapter 8! Hope ya all enjoy it! Okay, this chapter will feature 3 characters, which should have appeared in season 2, plus one guest star. They are Liu Bei, Guan Yu( Female version, ack!* author being slashed and cut off by Guan Yu***

**Guan Yu: Stop mocking me, you *****!), and Zhang Fei. And the guest star is Lu Meng. Yep, that's all. Then, let's go to the story!\(^o^)/**

Chapter 8: The Junior Wushu Competition

"HIAAT!" Lu Bu moved his halberd to left and right, to and fro, then spun it as fast as lightning. He jumped, made a somersault slice, and landed with some vigorous swipes. He ended up by moving his halberd in some cool strikes and finally stroke a pose - a tiger pose.

" Good one, Fengxian!" The girls clapped at his performance, especially Diao Chan, who was really shot by him. Lu Bu bowed to them gratefully. Xing Cai, in this time, stopped her video camera to record his action. She ran to them and made a giant applause to Lu Bu. In this time, Zhu Rong asked," Lu Bu, why did you suddenly show us your wushu skills?"

" Yeah," Diao Chan added," you usually try to hide it."

" Oh," Lu Bu said, taking his halberd and spun in for a time. He flung it to the air and caught it. " Well," he said," I'm attending a competition."

" Competition?" Xiao Qiao asked, raising her eyebrows.

" I've just known..." SSX said, folding her hands.

" Yeah!" Lu Bu swung his halberd again, and replied with a giant pride on his face," I'm following the International Junior Wushu Tournament. It's at Kyoto.(Well, just writing randomly, OK? I've never heard about that, too.)"

" Whoa..." Xiao Qiao shook her head with astonishment.

" So... Have you ever won?" Yue Ying asked.

" Yeah! I've followed it for three years, and I won twice!" Lu Bu replied, still with his might.

" Twice? That means, you've lost once." Zhen Ji smirked.

" Yeah, and shamefully, that's a girl!" Lu Bu suddenly turned enraged. He was quiet for a while, and said," That girl is from Taiwan. She's known by the Taiwanese as The Art of War's Goddess. She got a weapon called, uh...uh... Crescent...uh...Blade..."

" Green Dragon Crescent Blade?" Xing Cai said.

" Yes, exactly!" Lu Bu nodded." Her name is Guan Yu, styled Yunchang.( Argh! Being slashed for a million times by him. Run away!) She's a great rival to me. She won once for me, though it's just 0.1... Grr... I wanna revenge!"

" So... You were defeated last year?" Xiao Qiao asked.

" Yep. I must do my best this year, that newcomer may not defeat me again!" He raised his halberd to the air, wishing that the sky knew his hard work and granted him victory. He lowered it then everyone surrounded him. Diao Chan held his arm and said," We're sure your wish will come true."

A few days later, the Qiaos were in the cafe, wiping the tables when the bell hung near the door rang. The Qiaos ran to greet the guest. It's a girl, seemed mysterious, she had a long, smooth black hair, as if she had a smooth black silk carpet on her head. Her face was red, well, not so red...

She sat down, and looked around the cafe. She sighed," Luckily, it's like things in 9 months ago... Didn't change. I really missed this cafe." In this time, Da Qiao came to serve her, while the others peeped at that girl from somewhere." I think I've ever seen that girl in TV." Zhou Yu whispered.

" Yes, I think that, too." Sun Ce nodded," If I wasn't wrong, she is..."

" Who?" Xiao Qiao, who also hid with them, asked.

Meanwhile, Da Qiao kept doing her job. The girl requested," Can you get me a cappucino, please? Whoa, I always wanted for some before battle."

" Excuse me," Da Qiao asked," what do you mean of 'battle'?"

" I'm going to attend a tournament. My rival's tough, y'know." The girl replied. Da Qiao verified the menu she ordered and went to the kitchen. When she was going to ask SSX to get her job done, Sun Ce suddenly asked Da Qiao about the girl. Da Qiao just shook her head, meant that she didn't know about her. Sun Ce nodded and went to the main room of the cafe, where there sat the girl, looking outside. Sun Ce approached her and asked," Any problem?"

" Not at all," the girl replied," I just got worried of my brother. I'm afraid he's gone by the cameras."

" Cameras? Your brother's an actor?"

" Yeah, I'm also a bit nervous for the Wushu tournament. I don't know whether I can win or not." She let out a sigh and looked at her blade. In this time, Da Qiao came with the things she ordered. The girl sipped on the cappucino. Da Qiao was about to say something to Ce when the girl asked," May I meet Manager Jian? I missed him a lot."

" Um... Manager Jian's died. The cafe is now under Manager Quan." Da Qiao said. The girl lowered her head for a while and shook her head." So, he's died, eh?" She whimpered.

" By the way, who are you?" Manager Quan got out with everyone, to meet that customer. The girl stood up and bowed, while introducing herself." My name," she said," is Guan Yu, styled Yunchang." Everyone nodded, while SSX said," Wait... You are the Goddess of War?"

" I think I am..." Guan Yu nodded." Everyone called me that, but, I'm not sure of that..." She stood up and granted them farewell. The Qiaos greeted her too and she went away. Sun Quan took the tip she gave and said," I don't know she'll win or not. Whatcha think?" The Qiaos said," Maybe... She seemed tough."

In the day before the match, Diao Chan didn't come to school. Lu Bu, too! They were going to ask Mr. Dong Zhuo( since Lu Bu is his son, so he should have known about Lu Bu) when Xing Cai said," Diao Chan told me the day before that she had been gone to accompany Lu Bu and Mr. Dong Zhuo to the match." SSX nodded and said with disappointment," Oh, I see." In her heart, she thought," Damn, Diao Chan. You didn't invite me to see too? But I wanna see him." Xing Cai said," But, hey, tomorrow is Sunday, and the match's that day. Diao Chan left us some tickets for those. Wanna watch?" She showed the whole party of friends the tickets. Zhao Yun shouted," Yes! Let's watch, guys!"

That day was really a good day, though. Mr. Dong Zhuo didn't come and the friendly Mr. Yuan Shao substituted him. He's really a nice guy, eh?

The next day, the whole class went merrily( except Mr. Dong Zhuo, who was with Diao Chan at the backstage)went on an express to Kyoto, thanks for Zhang Jiao's magic. They reached the location of the tournament and took a seat. They couldn't wait for their hero, Lu Bu, to show up, while they actually came an hour earlier before the tournament started.

Meanwhile, at the backstage, Mr. Dong Zhuo and Diao Chan were motivating Lu Bu when they found a girl looking outside. Diao Chan looked at that girl. She seemed lonely. She approached and asked her," What's going on?" The girl replied," I'm a bit nervous if I could win..." Lu Bu suddenly came and said," Aw, come on, Yunchang. You won last year, but it doesn't mean that you'll win now, right?" The girl just sighed and looked outside...again. Diao Chan thought," This girl... She seemed... Wait! Could she be..."

Meanwhile, SSX looked at her watch impatiently( Of course, cuz this story's modern-day style), and snorted," Why is it so long?" Zhao Yun raised his shoulder. SSX growled and scoffed," I'd better leave for a while..." She left her seat and went for a walk outside the stadium. On the way, however, she bumped with a man, seemed to be aged 17, was handsome but he looked panic. He whimpered," Please don't tell them that I'm here." He looked around and hid behind a tree. A few seconds later, hundreds of reporters surrounded SSX and asked," Where's Liu Bei? Where's Liu Bei?" SSX answered," Liu Bei? I...don't know." They quickly ran to the other side, leaving SSX alone - with that man.

" Phew, they're gone." He sighed. SSX looked at him suspiciously. Hey, she thought, he seemed familiar. But where did..." Oh, yes!" She snapped and pointed to him," you... You are the Taiwanese actor, Liu Bei, right?" That man's face turned pale and asked," How... How could you know?"" Whoo! I guessed right! You are!"

The man then bowed to her and said," My name's Liu Bei, styled Xuande. I went to Kyoto cuz my lil' sis has a competition here." SSX replied," I'm Sun Shang Xiang, the daughter of the Suns. I'm from Tokyo. My friend, Lu Bu, has the tournament, too."

" Oh," Liu Bei nodded," I see. You are Sun Jian's daughter, right? Too bad for the 'Jaws', he really snapped him up." SSX smiled bitterly, reminded of his poor father.

" So, wanna go with me to find my sis?" He asked. SSX replied," Yes, please." Both of them then walked quietly to the backstage, since Liu Bei wasn't ready to meet his fans in moments like those. Finally, they were in the backstage, safely, without notice from anyone.( Phew...) When they reached there, SSX was shocked to find Guan Yu in the backstage. She was staring to Lu Bu, who also did the same thing to her. What were they doing? Liu Bei stood still, watching his little sis moving her blade and..." Fengxian," she said," Let's see our match later." Lu Bu smiled and said," Yeah, I'm sure I'll win."

Soon, they heard a pant and it's the MC. He asked the contestants to gather to him. There were, um, 20, or somehow. He told them something, which SSX or Liu Bei didn't know. After the MC's done, he went to the stage, after whispered to Liu Bei," Can you give me your signature after the tournament has finished?" Liu Bei blushed and nodded, causing the whole contestants to laugh, except Lu Bu and Guan Yu. Both of them still glared at each other. "Ouch...", SSX thought," they seemed to be a big rivals."

The MC ran to the stage, which was a giant circle. He said," Welcome, Wushu lovers, to the annual 'International Junior Wushu Tournament'!( I told you that I was joking, okay? It's not real) I'm your host, Zhou Cang, and I hope all of you are very well today! And now, with my arrival, it means that the competition is now started!" Soon, there were cheers from the audiences. Zhen Ji shouted," GO, LU BU!" Yue Ying, meanwhile, was shocked to see a boy with the same age with her sat SSX's seat. When Yue Ying was going to warn him not to do so, he said," That girl was with my brother. They went to the backstage." Yue Ying sighed and, thus, let him sit there.

After a moment or two, the competition started. Soon, after a few contestants showed up, Sun Ce thought," Whoa, they are cool." SSX thought that so. In the backstage, she saw their vigorous moves. She was a bit doubtful that Lu Bu wouldn't win that year. Besides, there was Guan Yu, which was as strong as her ascendant was. Whoa, could she be the descendant of the God of War, Guan Yu? That's what she thought for the whole time in the backstage.

" Now, the next contestant is the winner of the tournament last year. Let's present our Goddess of War, Guan Yu!" The MC announced. Guan Yu smirked to Lu Bu and went to the stage. Lu Bu watched her performance with his two hands on his hips. She's cool, very cool - her blade swung in a high speed. She moved her blade in a perfect swipe. Everyone was amazed with her performance, until an arrow was shot to her arm." AH!" She shouted painfully. She took it off and threw it to the ground." Damn," she thought," where did that arrow come from?" Lu Bu was shocked when he saw the arrow. Something's wrong, he thought, could be someone... Then, another arrow shot Guan Yu, luckily she swooped and the shot's missed. Geez, could it be...

Apparently, when Lu Bu went to the toilet, on the way, he found a boy shooting arrows. He shouted," LU MENG! DON'T DO THAT!" The boy, who's really Lu Meng, shouted," OH, YEAH?" He shooted the arrows to Lu Bu, which almost caused him to be hit. Luckily, he swung the halberd and it missed, flew to all directions. Guan Yu, meanwhile, who almost finished her manuever, found out that the arrows were gone. She smirked and completed it with a perfect spin. Everyone clapped their hands to her, while Zhang Jiao thought," How could the arrows came in a sudden? Whoa, something's wrong there."

Finally, Lu Bu showed up. He made a set of vigorous moves to everyone. His swipe made all eyes moved to him. His cool spin made everyone cheered to him. He kept moving his halberd confidently, without any doubt whether he'll win or lose. Still, he felt something wrong in his mind...

Finally, the competition ended. The MC announced the winner after for a 15-minute-waiting. And the winner was... Lu Bu! Whoa, Lu Bu was shocked, it couldn't be, right? He moved to the stage and everyone gave him an applause. Lu Bu was happy, but still...

The next day, in the airport in Tokyo...

" Congratulations, um, Lu... Bu..., you, you win..." Guan Yu, with her face blushed, praised the mighty Lu Bu beside her. Lu Bu shook his head. Guan Yu asked," Why?"

Lu Bu replied," You win. If it wasn't of Lu Meng shooting arrows, you would have been the winner." Guan Yu blushed again and said," I see... Um, well, hope we'll meet next year. Bye!" She ran to her two brothers who had been waiting for her. Lu Bu smiled and suddenly blushed." Great," he thought," could I... She...um, well...she is...um..."

" Lu Bu!" Diao Chan suddenly hugged him from behind. Lu Bu, who was shocked, looked behind him. He smiled to her." Are you okay?" Diao Chan asked." Yeah," Lu Bu replied," I'm alright." She pulled Lu Bu's hand and said," Let's go home!" Lu Bu nodded and soon both of them raced home. Though he was so happy at that time, but, great, he suddenly thought about Guan Yu. He blushed for a while, then didn't think much anymore. Now, what he should do was to chase Diao Chan, who took his halberd away!" Hey, Diao CHAN!" He shouted. "Yeah," Lu Bu thought,"but, at least, they'll meet next year, and nobody should know our lil' secret of... Of..."

**Lu Bu:" Yuri-chan! Don't tell me and Guan Yu's *******( censored because it's a spoiler), please!"**

Diao Chan:"..."

Okay, Chapter 8 is all done! Chapter 9 will come soon. Then, please review... I hate to see silent readers, y'know. Stay tune!\(^o^)/ 


	9. Mom Dad

**Chapter 9! Okay, for the review, Fansy Fan, it could be an answer: Lu Meng's cheating. He was the third rank in the competition last year. So, too make himself win, he cheated by shooting arrows to the second and the first. If only Lu Bu was too selfish to stop him, things that happen to Guan Yu will happen to him, too! Whoa...**

**Okay, in this chapter, um, yeah, I'll feature Yue Ying's parents. Now, let's go! \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: Again, DW's not mine!**

Chapter 9: Mom... Dad...

The girls went to the cinema, wanted to watch a spectacular movie. Yue Ying followed them, since she didn't know what movie they would watch. Who knew that it made her a nightmare because they watched... Titanic! Of course Yue Ying cried a lot that time, since...

When they went home from the cinema, they realized that Yue Ying was still dropping tears. Diao Chan asked her," Yue Ying, what happened? That ship-sinking scared you, eh?" Yue Ying nodded. Diao Chan patted her shoulder and said," Don't worry, Yue Ying... There's still us. Besides, it's just..." Yue Ying cried louder and louder. SSX and Diao Chan soothed her, while Zhen Ji muttered," Poor Yue Ying..." Zhu Rong approached her and said," I bet she missed her parents." Xing Cai nodded," I think so." They looked at Diao Chan and SSX, who was still trying their best for stopping Yue Ying's cry. The Qiaos helped them, too. Zhen Ji shook her head and sighed," Poor her..."

" That's why, Zhen Ji... You're even luckier than us. You don't have mom and dad, but you still have your aunt, your uncle..."

" Nope. My mom and dad is still with me." Zhen Ji denied.

" Wow, you're lucky, Zhen Ji." Xing Cai said," Me, my mother has divorced with my father, and I live with my father now."

" Hey, that's counted lucky!" Zhu Rong exclaimed," I lived alone, but, yeah, my mother sometimes came for a visit. Usually, it's every month."

" Came? Should it be 'come'?" Da Qiao suddenly started to talk.

" Recently, I've got no news from my mom. She's never visited me for three months. I don't know what happened to her." Zhu Rong said, sadly.

" You're still luckier, Zhu Rong..." Yue Ying, who heard their conversation, said." Me, I've lost my parents, and I don't even know who are them."

" Hey, Yue Ying... How old are your parents when they die?" Zhen Ji asked, with (accidentally) using her mocking tone.

" C... CUT THAT OUT!" Yue Ying burst to tears and ran away.

" Y... Yue Ying!" Diao Chan chased her. All the other six watched Yue Ying in sympathy. Zhu Rong then scolded Zhen Ji. She pointed her with an angry stare." You..." She grunted, then ran and chased Diao Chan. The other four ran to chase Zhu Rong, leaving Zhen Ji alone." Aww..." She thought," it's an accident... Why should I be that way?" She looked up the sky and sighed.

It was 5 p.m. when Zhen Ji was taking a walk to the park. There, she found Lu Bu, talking to someone on the phone. Suddenly, Lu Bu realized that Zhen Ji was watching him. He quickly ended the conversation," Aww... Talk about that later. Bye!" He looked at Zhen Ji with a blush. Zhen Ji soon figured out, what had happened." I think he talked with Diao Chan," she thought.

" Um, Lu Bu..." She started the conversation.

" Y...yes?" Lu Bu shivered while asking back.

" Who do you talk to?" Zhen Ji asked again.

" Well, just...a friend of mine." He replied.

" Oh." Zhen Ji sat down on a bench. She blew her flute and a melancholic melody was soon heard in the park. She finished it after a while and sighed." I shouldn't have done that to Yue Ying..." Zhen Ji lamented," I knew it's an accident, but..."

" You... Have you tried to apologize to her?" Lu Bu asked.

" I tried to, but..."

" Why not? I tried to tell Guan Yu that I... No, I have said that I... Aww..." He hit his forehead in a sudden.

" Oh, so you mean..."

" Yeah, I kept trying to do so, though I knew she actually... Argh! Why should I always be that?" Lu Bu hit himself again, this time with blushy cheeks..." Oh, point is, don't give up in only a try. You may be failed to apologize to her this time, but there's still another chance... I bet you'll succeed. Well, better go now. Another phone call again and it's too private." Zhen Ji left Lu Bu alone, who was still talking to the phone. In her heart, there's a feeling to apologize to Yue Ying again.

Meanwhile, Yue Ying was crying sadly in her... Um, I mean, her master's house. She was still reminded of her two parents. In this time, her master, no, mistress, who was an old lady, said," My little granddaughter Yue Ying... I'll be leaving now." Though Yue Ying knew that the lady was her master, but the lady considered Yue Ying as her granddaughter. Yue Ying trembled in fear, since she knew that her mistress was going to travel by ship, and, her trauma stroke her again. She cried even louder. The mistress squat down and patted Yue Ying's shoulder, while asking," What happened?"

" I'm scared... What will I be without you, if you sink..."

" Don't worry, Yue Ying. Grandma will be all right."

" G...Grandma?"

" Yes, I'm your Grandma."

" No... It can't be..." Yue Ying stepped backwards and ran upstairs. Her mistress, who was really her grandma, shook her head and sighed.

As she reached upstairs, Yue Ying went into her room, closed the door, and sat on her bed, crying. No, she thought, what happened to me. It's impossible. They said that my grandma's already passed out. Yue Ying was in trouble when she heard her cell phone ringing. She picked it up. It's from Zhen Ji.

Zhen Ji:" Hello?"

Yue Ying:" Zhen... Zhen... Zhen Ji?"

Zhen Ji:" Hi, are you all right?"

Yue Ying:" I... I think so..."

Zhen Ji:" Yue Ying, I actually wanna say that I..."

Yue Ying accidentally hung up the phone and put her phone on the table. She kept looking at the window and cried again, as if she tried to waste all her tears that day...

Zhen Ji, meanwhile, hit herself as she failed again to even say "Sorry" to her." Aw..." she thought," Why did she even want to listen? If only there's still a chance to do so..."

The next day, Yue Ying was in the dock, looking at the sea. Oh, she thought, there my mistress has gone, far, far away. I wonder if she would be safe. Yue Ying still got her bad feeling, especially due to the 'Titanic' movie she watched. Suddenly, there came Zhen Ji, who had estimated that Yue Ying would go there. She tried to say sorry, not till Yue Ying made a slap and shouted," What? You never felt how someone lost her own beloved? You mean!" She ran away, crying. Zhen Ji tried to chase her, but it's no use - she's run far away. Zhen Ji just made a sigh and thought," I think it will be so difficult to get her forgiveness..." She walked slowly, sadly... Leaving the dock.

Meanwhile, at Wu cafe...

" Really, Yue Ying?" SSX asked in surprise. Yue Ying gave a nod.

" Poor Yue Ying," Xiao Qiao sighed," Zhen Ji must have come and mocked her again."

" Don't think like that to her," Da Qiao said," She could have..."

" Hah! Da, you still forgot that Zhen Ji's ever harmed you? Aw, come on..." SSX said.

Zhen Ji heard their conversation( because on the way home, she crossed Wu Cafe). She was sad to listen to them. "Why? Why did they hate me so much?" She ran quickly to her house, hoping her "nightmare" would end.

As she reached home, she found herself a horrible scene: civilians surrounding her house, police lines everywhere, with addition of the police cars and officers. She asked a police officer what happened. The police officer answered," Mr and Mrs. Zhen are killed."

Killed... Zhen Ji shivered in sadness." Now, my parents... They... They died..." Zhen Ji noticed an ambulance going to the hospital. Zhen Ji ran as fast as she could to chase the ambulance, but still... She couldn't chase them. Zhen Ji knelt down, her hands were covering her sad face, and she wept.

Night came. Zhen Ji ran while taking something like letter. She stopped to Yue Ying's house. She sighed, and put the letter-like thing to the mailbox. After that, she ran again...

She ran nowhere, no one knew where she ran to. On the way, she bumped to Zhao Yun, who had just been back from the disco.( Whoa, can you imagine Zhao Yun in a punk version?) Zhao Yun asked her," Where are you going?" Zhen Ji smiled and replied," No, I'm just out for a walk." Zhao Yun nodded and continued his way home, while Zhen Ji ran again. Zhao Yun only moved for a few steps when he realized that...

Meanwhile, Yue Ying was watching the news on TV when the phone rang. It's from her mistress! She asked her to fetch her in the dock, and she had a surprise to Yue Ying. Yue Ying wondered what was the surprise. She switched off the TV and the lights, then she ran outside the house, not till she noticed a letter in front of her house. She read it and soon, she trembled. She read it slowly:

_Dear Yue Ying,_

_I just wanna tell you that, it is a nice one to be your friend. But now, I think life's no use for me anymore. Nobody cares about me. You abandoned me without even listen to me... And now, my parents leave me. I don't know what shall I do now._

_Yue Ying, I always wish to tell you: I'm sorry. I know my teasing is just an accident, but I don't know that it will hurt your feeling. What am I thinking? I shouldn't have done that to you. Now as I try to apologize, you don't care about me._

_Bye, Yue Ying... I'll go away, forever, back to my own creator, and I'll live there happily ever after, with my parents up there. I know this is hard, but, sayonara. I hope with my departure, I won't bother you again._

_Zhen Ji_

Gone... Yue Ying wept as she read the letter." My parents were gone, and now, my best friend..." She read it once again, kept it, and ran, trying to find Zhen Ji.

Meanwhile, Zhen Ji was high up on a cliff near the beach. Below her was all the dark, deep blue sea. Cold wind blew her face and her dark hair, under the shine of the bright, full moon. She sighed and looked up the sky, where the stars twinkling brightly. She looked at the two bright stars which was the brightest of all. She thought that the stars were their parents, watching at her. She sighed again, and moved forward for a step or two, while saying to herself," Mom, Dad... Here I come. I'm here for you both."

She stepped forward again, walking. As she reached the edge of the cliff, she was going to jump when... "STOP, Zhen Ji. STOP!" Zhen Ji, who was shocked, looked behind her. It's Yue Ying, seemed crying." Zhen Ji, don't jump! It's dangerous." She said. Zhen Ji shook her head and said," It's no use, Yue Ying... My parents are now gone, and everyone's trying to get rid of me. I'd better go now!" As Yue Ying tried to stop her, Zhen Ji jumped. Zhen Ji closed her eyes, while remembering all her happy moments in the earth, till she's in her present condition. She fell, fell, fell, and stopped, when Yue Ying held her hand. Apparently, Yue Ying jumped too, after she tied her waist to a strong tree with a rope. She quickened her jump. She held a rock at a cliff and tried to catch Zhen Ji's hand. Zhen Ji shouted," Let me go! You just tried to seek more trouble from me. I'm really hopeless now. No one cared me anymore, and you still wanted to help me?"

" Zhen Ji, don't leave me! I... I don't want anyone leave me again!" Zhen Ji startled as she heard what did Yue Ying say. She looked at her seemed to cry. She was going to lift Zhen Ji when... The rope... It was...

! Yue Ying tried her best to hold on the rock, but her grips weren't so strong anymore. She lost her grips and both of them fell to the deep sea...

Zhen Ji woke up and saw Yue Ying's worried face, panting heavily. As she groaned while looking at her left and right slowly, she found Yue Ying was still with her, smiling. She looked closely. Yue Ying's soaked wet, like she did.

" You..." Zhen Ji pointed in disbelief.

" I can't swim, that's right. But, the waves, they saved us. Cause they knew what we should be as friends." Yue Ying smiled, however, caused Zhen Ji to cry." What happened?" Yue Ying asked, as both of them were standing up, watching the waves.

Zhen Ji knelt and wept." Yue Ying..." Zhen Ji said, weakly.

" What's wrong, Zhen Ji? What happened? Don't... Scare me like that."

" Yue Ying, I'm sorry, Yue Ying! I'M VERY SORRY!" Soon she wept, the longer the louder. Yue Ying knelt, while looking at her. The longer the louder. Yue Ying couldn't stand watching people in pain. She held Zhen Ji's hand, helped her to stand up, and said," Zhen Ji, please... It's my fault too, not listening to you. I don't know that you actually wanted to apologize after all. It's also my fault, too, and the others." Zhen Ji hugged her friend and Yue Ying did it to her, too. After a warm hug, they smiled at each other. Yue Ying said," Zhen Ji, I promised I'll never do that again. Friends?"

" Then, I'll promise that too." They hung their little finger together, and both of them smiled even brighter. Now Zhen Ji felt tht she didn't need to cry of anything.

" Oh, yes. Mistress! I was supposed to fetch her." Yue Ying suddenly gasped.

" Really?" Zhen Ji asked," Then, let's go and see her!"

Both of them ran and reached the dock in a short time, since it's near the beach they were that time. Yue Ying apparently came just in time. As she reached there, she saw the ship slowly went near them and to the dock." It's a big ship, eh, Zhen Ji?" She asked, but she soon realized that Zhen Ji's not with her." Zhen Ji?" She looked in confuse. She searched for her friend everywhere. But she found no one. Suddenly, she was shocked by a grunt... It's Zhen Ji! She was attacked by SSX and...everyone!

" Zhen Ji! How dare you trying to hurt Yue Ying!" Zhu Rong started their rage.

" No, you..." Zhen Ji tried to search defense.

" You lie! Yue Ying has told us that you did it again!" Xiao Qiao shouted, while gave Zhen Ji a whack.

Yue Ying looked trembled when she watched that incident. In this time, Da Qiao came and said," Yue Ying, Zhen Ji's really in trouble."

" We must help her." Yue Ying said. Both of them ran to them, trying to stop the misunderstanding.

Meanwhile, Zhen Ji was so weak because when she was surrounded by them, she decided not to attack them at all.

" Zhen Ji, just attack!" Xing Cai said in a mocking tone.

" Yeah, you are really unfaithful." SSX continued.

Zhen Ji just sat still, didn't want to move at all.

" Don't wanna, eh?" SSX took out one of her chakrams," Then this will end this all." She moved and was going to slice Zhen Ji when... A scythe stopped SSX's chakram movement." Stop! You can't do that!" It's apparently Yue Ying, protecting Zhen Ji with her weapon.

" Yue Ying, but..." Xiao Qiao assured her not to do such thing to Zhen Ji.

" She harmed you." Zhu Rong continued.

" Come on, everyone. Can't you understand her at least a bit? Since that argue, she's tried to say sorry to us, but it's our selfishness not to listen to her! I knew I was wrong too, but, shall we at least appreciate others?" SSX just sighed and dropped her chakram. Da Qiao, in this time, moved forward and said," Zhen Ji's like us. She just had a bit problem, causing her to be that. Have you heard of her parents died just now?"

" Yeah, she deserved that." Zhu Rong folded her arms selfishly.

" Maybe, everyone, she did that, because she just didn't understand us, and we didn't understand her, too. In this way, how could we be near to each other?"

" You're right." Diao Chan said, nodded." Zhen Ji wanted to change since that argue. But we didn't care at all!"

" What are we thinking?" Xiao Qiao touched her own forehead.

" Hey, what are you all thinking about?" Zhu Rong asked.

" Zhu Rong, you should understand. Zhen Ji... She could have different thinking from us." Da Qiao said.

" She tried to apologize, but we didn't listen at all." Yue Ying added.

" And, you know..." Xing Cai added, throwing her long fork to the ground," it seemed that she wanted to change, but what have we done?"

" We've turned selfish, we cared nothing. We just thought that Zhen Ji's enemy and we didn't want to know anything about her. We didn't understand her feelings." SSX did a response too.

" We should have been the one guilty in this condition." Da Qiao said.

" In fact, we are all guilty!" Xiao Qiao added.

" Humph!" Zhu Rong didn't make any response. She just walked away, didn't care that Zhen Ji looked at her, sadly. As Zhu Rong walked away, Yue Ying patted Zhen Ji's shoulder

" Yue Ying!" A shout was heard a few distance from her. It's her mistress! Yue Ying ran and ran to the voice, with her friends behind her. As she finally saw her mistress, her steps went faster. Zhen Ji, as she chased her, she was shocked to see her, like, falling. She quickly knelt to get her up." Are you all right?" She asked." No, I'm all right, Zhen Ji." She looked up. Hey, Zhen Ji thought, as she looked at an old lady right in front of her, it's Mistress Huang! So, Yue Ying was...

" Yue Ying..." Mistress Huang chuckled and held her hand, asking her to stand up.

" Mom, so my darling has grown up well..." A French-like woman approached Mistress Huang. Yue Ying got a question mark as she heard that. Zhen Ji, too, and so did the others.

" My dear, they looked at us in confuse. Is it cute? Oh, poor them, we didn't appear at the very first." Another man, seemed to be the woman's husband, held her shoulder.

" Mistress...they... Who are they?" Yue Ying asked.

" They are your mom and dad, my granddaughter." Mistress Huang replied, making her more confused.

" Mistress, you...my...grandmother?" Yue Ying shook her head in disbelief." And they...my parents?"

" Now, hold on!" Xing Cai suddenly shouted," What's actually happened here?"

" Mistress, what does this mean? I mean, I thought my parents died." Yue Ying asked for an explanation.

" Yue Ying, when you are still a child, your parents went to France for a business. It's true that the ship they rode sank on the way, so scary that people nicknamed the ship: "Titanic 2". Your parents disappeared since then, so that they were considered dead." Mistress Huang said." But then, a month ago, Grandma's got a phone call from your parents, and they, they are apparently saved. So, they were actually saved by an unidentified ship, and the ship took them to France. That's how..."

" Mom? Dad?" Yue Ying looked at both of her parents. She looked at Mistress Huang and asked," So, Mistress..."

" I'm your Grandma, Yue Ying." Mistress Huang corrected.

" So, Miss... I mean, Grandma, they... They are Mom and Dad?" Yue Ying asked nervously. The couple nodded and so did Mistress Huang. Yue Ying soon stepped forward, for a step, or two, or three, and...

" MOM! DAD!" She ran, as she was running to Heaven. She hugged her two parents tight, while her parents could only see her in delight, with tears of joy. Everyone around her got touched, especially Zhen Ji.

" Mom, Dad..." Yue Ying said," I have a wish."

" What's that?" Mom asked.

" I wish... I wish Zhen Ji's parents are back, though they've gone..."

Yue Ying's mom looked at Yue Ying in pleasant, and said," They'll come. Look!"

" Zhen Ji! Zhen Ji!" Another shout came across Zhen Ji's ears. Zhen Ji tried to find the source. It's uncle, and aunt! Zhen Ji ran to them and looked at them thoughtfully." We're here to stay in Japan." Her uncle said," Besides, how can I let my niece being alone?" Zhen Ji smiled.

" Hi, meet ya again!" Yue Ying's father waved to Zhen Ji's uncle. Zhen Ji's uncle smiled back at them. Zhen Ji moved to Yue Ying. Yue Ying smiled and said," Zhen Ji, everyone's friends now, OK?"

" Zhen Ji, it's time for us to be like normal." Da Qiao came forward with everyone. Zhen Ji quickly bowed and said," It's really a pleasure to be with you, everyone. Arigato, minna-san, to forgive my selfishness." The seven girls all smiled and befriended again. While Zhu Rong? Well, it'll need a bit more time to help them being together.

**Hooray! Finally it's over! With a new record for:" The Longest Chapter in The Qiaos" series. But, only for this time...**

Please review! Oh, and again, flames are alright now. I'm happy to receive them though sometimes my emo will rise again. Bye!* banged by Lu Bu's halberd*

Lu Bu: Hey, I've told you not to spoil me and Yunchang's *******.

Yuri-chan: Up to me, Fengxian... Haha! \(^o^)/ 


	10. Forgive in the White Christmas

**Chapter 10 is finally launched! Finally! Though I knew (maybe) it's not on time... *jawsdrop***

And in this fanfic, I wanna say," Felis Navida". Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Now, go on to the story... \(^o^)/

Disclaimer: Don't tell me that I shall say it, again...

Chapter 10: Forgive in the White Christmas

_We wish you a Merry Christmas..._

We wish you a Merry Christmas...

We wish you a Merry Christmas...

and a Happy New Year...

Zhen Ji sang along the way to Wu Cafe. Finally, she thought, after those business in my house, now I'm ready for my first day here. Well, if you could say in other words, I think we could say that," Zhen Ji started working in Wu Cafe."

In her maiden suit, she skipped and skipped around the snow. While singing the 'Merry Christmas' song, she went slowly but sure to Wu Cafe.

Finally, she reached there. As she opened the door, well, everyone looked at her in surprise, especially the twins." Oops..." She said," Am I late?" In this time, SSX came and said," No, it's holiday today. We're redecorating the cafe now." Zhen Ji sighed in relief. She ran through the cafe and ended up in the Christmas tree. Slowly, but beautifully, she hung the decorations there. Da Qiao, who currently was done with her job, went to Zhen Ji and asked," You work here?" Zhen Ji nodded.

A few moments later, Boss Quan appeared. He patted Zhen Ji's shoulder, which almost caused Zhen Ji to drop a breakable accessory for the tree. Zhen Ji looked behind and soon bowed for several times." Sorry, um, I, um... I was shocked..." Boss Quan smiled," Don't worry, Zhen Ji. I just wanted to say that I'm so happy to see you here. Hope we'll cooperate well." Zhen Ji nodded gladly. She spun and hung another one. Boss Quan stepped behind for a few steps, made his fingers shaped like a box, and aimed it to the tree." Hmm... Perfect! I'll only have to put a star on the top of it." Zhen Ji said," No problem. I'll get a ladder." Boss Quan warned her as she was going to get the ladder," Careful not to take the weak ladders. The tree is tall and if the ladder you take is weak, you'll be heavily injured." Zhen Ji replied," Ai, yi, Cap'n." She ran to get a ladder. Boss Quan smirked and muttered," Seems that this Christmas will walk smoothly."

The next day, when the girls walked back from school...

" Phew... The test is killing me!" SSX shouted.

" If only the world made cheating as an acceptable one..." Xiao Qiao sighed." Impossible, eh?" Diao Chan giggled." I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e. That's right." Yue Ying moved her pointer left and right.

Suddenly, they noticed Zhu Rong staring at them angrily. Da Qiao sighed," I think Zhu Rong still didn't believe that Zhen Ji can change..."

" Everyone should be given a chance, but why..." Da Qiao continued her stopped words." I don't know, Da..." Xing Cai still gave Zhu Rong another glance," but she was very upset, I think..."" I know! It's all my fault!" Yue Ying shrieked." Yue Ying... It's not you. It's us!" Xiao Qiao replied. Then, Zhen Ji suddenly felt a hit on her neck, made her fainted. They looked at her. Oh, she...

" Why, everyone? You think this little b***h can be your friends? Impossible!" Zhu Rong asked with rage, with her boomerang, which was the one hitting Zhen Ji.

" Zhu Rong, please! Zhen Ji really wants to change..." Diao Chan replied." Yeah! Give her a chance!" Xiao Qiao added." Grrr..." Zhu Rong clenched her teeth, made a growl. She went away, after a snort.

As Zhen Ji woke up, she found herself being in her own bedroom.

" Zhen Ji..." She heard her uncle's voice. Yes, her uncle. She woke up, looked around, and saw his worried face." Your friends sent you here. You were fainted just now." He said." Strange..." Zhen Ji muttered," I've never been fainted before."

Zhen Ji walked slowly, while holding her head, which suddenly turned dizzy. Then, slowly but sure, she tried to go to the kitchen to get some water, but she suddenly... Fainted, again...( Gee, I made Zhen Ji this weak? Nah, I actually don't want to, cause she's one of my favorite character.)

Meanwhile, in the living room...

" Zhen Ji," Xiao Qiao sighed," her tounge really brought her a bad luck."

" Yes, siree. I agree that so." SSX nodded, while sitting on a sofa like a boy." But Zhu Rong didn't want to say sorry to her? That's a bit...hurting." Da Qiao sighed." Don't say anything about it again!" Yue Ying covered her ears with her two hands," I can't stand it!"" Yue Ying, this is fact." Xing Cai patted Yue Ying's shoulder, hoping Yue Ying wouldn't weep.

Diao Chan sighed." If only we had a way to make her and Zhen Ji together..."

" If only Meng Huo didn't leave, he would help us." Da Qiao continued," He's close to Zhu Rong and..."" That's it!" SSX snapped." Anyone has Meng Huo's e-mail?" (Okay, Meng Huo's shown up again ;))" Nah, Zhen Ji did." Xing Cai shook her head," I knew she'll have his e-mail, since they were close friends."" Great! Now we'll wait Zhen Ji to wake up, then we'll..." SSX was going to say more about her plan when...

RING! RING! Diao Chan's mobile phone rang with the ringtone of "Seikan Hikou"( just a bit promotion. I love this song, y'see?). Diao Chan picked up the phone and it's... Meng Huo!

Meng Huo: Hi, Zhu Rong!

Diao Chan: Sorry, Meng Huo. This is Diao Chan.

Meng Huo: Oh, wrong number, eh?

Diao Chan: I think so.

Meng Huo: Where's Zhen Ji? May I talk to her?

Diao Chan: Oh, she's sick, I think.

Meng Huo: Oh, poor her. I wish she will get well soon.

Diao Chan: Meng Huo, may I ask something about Zhu Rong?

Meng Huo: Sure. Why?

Diao Chan: Zhen Ji's tounge made an accident again, and now Zhu Rong left her.

Meng Huo: Hahahaha...

Diao Chan: Huh?

Meng Huo: Haha... Both of them... They're very contrast, but same rude. They could have their tounge fighting, I think. Zhu Rong's tounge is not as sharp as Zhen Ji's, but she's wild, and didn't like to care much. Childish, as you can say. Sigh...

Diao Chan: What's wrong?

Meng Huo: I bet, it will be difficult to change her mind. She should be so bad-tempered. Well, I'll try to search her phone number. And, if Zhen Ji's recovered, may you ask her to phone me back?

Diao Chan: Why not? She'll be glad.

Meng Huo: Well, I'll try to call her now. Bye!

Diao Chan: Bye!

As the phone hung up, Diao Chan stood up and asked the six girls," Let's see Meng Huo's reaction, then think another step." And... RING! This time is Yue Ying's. She picked up and... Meng Huo again." Sorry, wrong number again. Bye!" Meng Huo said. Yue Ying hung the phone and... It kept happening till, after 10 times..." Meng Huo," Xing Cai said in the phone," Let me give you her number. I think you didn't get it, or you forgot it." She hung up the phone, and typed an SMS to him, containing the phone number. Then, there's no more nuisance from Meng Huo.

The next day...

" Zhen Ji didn't come, huh?" Yue Ying asked.

" Poor her, she must be so depressed, or..." Diao Chan nodded." I think you are right, Diao Chan. Zhen Ji's seldom being sick." SSX said," Well, I think I'll get her a visit."" Me, too." The other six shouted. SSX grinned for a bit while, without any of them realizing that someone overheard their conversation. It's Zhu Rong!" What? So she's sick? Hmm... Interesting." She thought, with an evil grin.

Well, the next afternoon, you could see Zhu Rong standing in front of Zhen Ji's house. She sneaked in, since the door was not locked. She walked slowly, slowly, and sneaked away from Zhen Ji's aunt. She didn't worry much about her uncle - he was working. She ran quickly but lightly to Zhen Ji's room. As she reached there, she closed the door slowly, her boomerang's on ready, she crept slowly to Zhen Ji, who was sleeping. As she was near to her, she slowly raised her boomerang, while saying to her heart that Zhen Ji's life was over. It almost succeeded, till she heard a loud shout," Zhen Ji! We're coming!"

" Damn..." Zhu Rong thought," I must run away!" She noticed the window and jumped out from it. She walked through the 'roof' and jumped, like a ninja. She didn't hurt, though. She quickly ran away, quick...quick...

She ran away, and soon she heard her mobile phone rang. She picked it up. As she knew it was Meng Huo, she was actually relieved, but after a series of conversation, she hung up the phone, with her eyes wet. She ran and ran to her house, and found... Her mom?

" Zhu Rong... What happened?" Her mom asked. Zhu Rong told everything.

" Well, you'd better forgive her. She wanted to change, so why not giving her a chance?" Zhu Rong grumbled again, and again. It's not fair, she thought, why did everyone think Zhen Ji's right? No, I can't...

A few days later, Christmas eve...

Zhu Rong walked slowly, thinking about her mom's saying and Meng Huo's. She walked and entered a church. She sat on one of the chairs, without even realizing where she was. She soon realized it when she heard the choir, singing "Silent Night" in a great voice. Then, a voice was heard." Excuse me, may I sit here?" Zhu Rong looked at the person, who made that voice. It's an old woman. She let her to sit beside her.

A few moments later, Zhu Rong let out a sigh. The old woman looked at Zhu Rong thoughtfully. She said," You know, you reminded me of my daughter. She had problems when she was small, like you. Especially about making friends."

" Yeah. I had a friend. She got a sharp tounge. Once, she scolded my friend till she cried. I hated her a lot! She's ever apologized, but... I can't let..."

" And my daughter had the same problem before." The old woman made a little chuckle.

" Whatever it is... As she asked your apology, believe that she really wanted to change. I knew, since she really wanted to change, she would try her best not to make things happened again. She would need your help, too. As a friend, why shall you bother if she needs only a little help to change her to a good one?"

" I understand. I know what to do now." Zhu Rong smiled. She hugged the old woman, and said," Thank you" to her. She left the church, leaving the old woman with a grin, a warm and friendly grin.

Zhu Rong ran to find Zhen Ji, but as she reached her house, she finally knew that Zhen Ji wasn't there!" She went to Wu Cafe." Her uncle said.

Zhu Rong ran to Wu Cafe till she found a girl in a dark brown jacket, walking in the snow. She ran to her and asked," Are you all right? May I help?" She couldn't see her face clearly, which was covered by a part of the jacket.

The girl asked in confuse," Zhu... Zhu Rong?" Zhu Rong shuddered when she mentioned her name." You..." Zhu Rong pointed at the girl." Z... Zhen Ji?" She asked.

The girl took off the "part of the jacket" which covered her face, and soon, in Zhu Rong's surprise, it's really Zhen Ji, but her eyes seemed wet, of something.

" Zhen Ji..." Zhu Rong looked at her thoughtfully, being glad to see her.

" Zhu Rong, I knew you are mad, but..." Zhen Ji tried to explain everything in her heart. Zhu Rong cut the words and said," Don't worry, I've already forgotten those things. I forgive you, Zhen Ji." Zhen Ji's eyes grew wetter than that time. Zhu Rong felt that she was going to cry, too, but she didn't. She smiled and said," Wipe it off, Zhen Ji. This is not a sad event at all." Zhen Ji then asked nervously," Zhu Rong..."" Hmm?" Zhu Rong asked." May I ask you a favor?" Zhen Ji asked." Sure, whatever you want." Zhu Rong replied." I wish... I wish you could help me to get my sharp tounge no longer be sharp. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings again." Zhen Ji replied." Okay. I know everyone will, too! But, remember... I'll get myself being hot for that." Zhu Rong nodded." Oh, really?" Zhen Ji asked, pretending that she was still like her current self." Aw, Zhen Ji..." Zhu Rong patted her shoulder hard.

" Come on, heading to Wu Cafe!" Zhu Rong shouted." We'll get some mocca."

" Why not? Even free one since I worked there." Zhen Ji smiled. Both of them walked merrily to Wu Cafe, and their fight ended...

**Okay, it's all ended. One thing's for sure, once again, Merry Christmas 2010 and Happy New Year 2011! God bless you!( Though I'm Buddhist, not Christian.)**

And, please review! And stay tune! Bye! \(^o^)/ 


	11. Zhao Yun, I

**Chapter 11! Again, every chapter updated made me more relieved, since I got a lot of plans for this first year... Well, hope you like it! \(^o^)/**

**Again, DW is not mine. Or shall I be KOEI? **

Chapter 11: Zhao Yun, I...

It's New Year's day, when the girls went to the temple up the hills to pray. It spent a long time, since it seemed that the whole Japan came to pray there. After they prayed... you could see them, picking up a piece of paper and...

" What? Bad luck? Again?" Zhen Ji shrieked.  
" Aw, come on, Zhen Ji. That's just a prediction..." SSX tried to stop her scream.  
" But she's got those for three years straight." Zhu Rong said," Well, I just...heard you screaming around in that time." And, it caused Zhen Ji to leave a small growl.

Meanwhile, let's see the boys... As the girls left, they came and tried to see their "year luck".

" What? Love in a great success? Woohoo!" Lu Bu exclaimed, while thinking about his dear Guan Yu.

" Hello, Fengxian? In love with Diao Chan again?" Zhao Yun asked. Lu Bu shook his head.

" Well, it said here that I'll get my true love this year, very soon. I wonder who is that?" Zhao Yun asked. Lu Bu shrugged. He only knew that his true love was Guan Yu. Actually, Zhao Yun already knew who did he love: Zhen Ji. Well, meanwhile those, Sun Ce and Zhou Yu kept imagining the Qiaos, and Quan? He preferred to add them to his harem.( Gulp. I prefer not to...)

Haha, the New Year festival was kinda fun for them, especially since this event was annual- not everyday, and could be counted rare for some of them. Then, as they had their happiness kept, they got their operation hour for the cafe added. And, you could guess that many guests came there for some sake or... Luckily, since Sun Quan's a drunker, he got many bottles of sake in the store room, and it was all shared. At least, after those, the whole crew got a bottle for themselves, and they celebrated it. Then, you could see them, one by one, coming home, drunk.

The next day...

Zhen Ji was going for a walk in the noon.( she woke up late thanks to those drunken party.)On the way there, however, something bad was waiting for her: a mysterious man, fat, seemed to have followed her for the whole time. Zhen Ji looked behind, watching him for a few times, seemed suspicious of what he was trying to do. She prepared her flute, and walked again, while waiting for the man's next action.

Things got clear to her when they were in somewhere quiet." Gotcha!" The man said, started his action with a giant musket( Hey, not Magoichi Saika). Zhen Ji immediately blew her flute." Kidnapper." She thought. She blew and blew, but she was still too weak to defeat his shots. Then it seemed as if she was helpless, since that man blocked her blows and started to push and...

" Hey, sissy! Taste my spear!" Zhen Ji was shocked to hear that voice. It seemed familiar to her ears." Is that... Zhao Yun?" She thought. And that's true - he came and attacked the kidnapper. The two men fought. It seemed that Zhao Yun could lose, thanks to his smaller physique. Unexpectedly, he drove his spear to a spin, and hit the man, causing him to run away. Zhao Yun just watched his retreat with a smile.

" You, you saved my life..." Zhen Ji said.  
" Are you all right, Zhen Ji?" Zhao Yun asked.  
" Alright, Zilong. Thank you." Zhen Ji replied. Zhao Yun then said," This area is dangerous, Zhen Ji. Come on, let's get out of here." Zhen Ji nodded and she walked out with Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun was deeply blushed when he saw her. He was actually in crush to her, but he hated to tell it to her.

Meanwhile, in Wu Cafe, everyone was working. The Qiaos were anxious about Zhen Ji, since she didn't come for those hours. Well, not till noon, when they saw Zhao Yun entering the cafe with Zhen Ji.

" Zhen Ji, what happened?" The Qiaos quickly asked her.  
" Zhao Yun, he..." Zhen Ji replied.  
" Almost kidnapped." Zhao Yun said," Recently, there were lots of kidnappers here, so beware. Especially you, ladies."

In this time, SSX came out and asked," What?"  
" Kidnappers..." One of the customers whispered to her. SSX nodded and asked Zhao Yun, while putting some espresso to a table," So, what do you mean?"  
" Zhen Ji's almost kidnapped, you can say." Zhao Yun stared at Zhen Ji for a while, then, while trying to hide his blush, he went into the cafe and took a seat. Zhen Ji saw it and soon realized she had to go for her work. The Qiaos too, they started working, while it seemed that that event caused a short-ranged issue being talked around the cafe. Some customers even warned each other, and to the waiters and waitresses to be careful. It seemed that they didn't want Wu Cafe to re-disappear just because of that case.

Zhen Ji took some orders to the customers. While putting them to the table, she looked at Zhao Yun." But, why? Why he was trying to save me?" Zhen Ji thought.

Night came when the Wu Cafe was closed. Zhen Ji was about to go home when Zhao Yun suddenly pulled her hand." I wanna show you something." He said. They walked together to a giant bridge area. In front of them was all dark night sky, decorated by the stars and the moon. Below them was a river, glimmering like diamonds. Zhao Yun said," Zhen Ji, I'm so happy to have time with you here. Thank you." Zhen Ji just nodded while smiling. Zhao Yun just looked at her, while feeling something sweet in her smile. Beauty, he felt that, beauty.

" Zhen Ji, I... Actually..." Zhao Yun suddenly took out a bunch of flowers(how could he get them from) and gave it to Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji startled for a while as she received the flowers: nine red roses, packed well." I love you, Zhen Ji." Zhao Yun said, after a deep breath. Zhen Ji, instead, went away. Zhao Yun thought," Well, this love will be hard."

Zhen Ji walked home with the flowers. She didn't believe what she had heard. He loved her, and..." What's... This is like a romance epic! What's this? Love? No, Zhao Yun couldn't..." She muttered so much that she almost bumped to a road light." Whatever it is, he saved my life and..." Zhen Ji looked at the flowers again. She decided to return it back to him when she met him next time, as a matter of thanks.

**Actually, this chapter is for a 'get ready' to the next chapter, since they were related. Hah, about the kidnapper, could you guess who is him? :)**

Okay, goodbye! And remember, review and stay tune for the next chapter.\(^o^)/ 


	12. Lu Bu to the Rescue

**Chapter 12 for now, and let's go.\(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: Aw, come on, I've told it for trillions times.**

Chapter 12: To The Rescue

It's all one morning when the girls were all walking to school. Yep, 7 of them. Seven? Wait, it should be eight.  
" Strange, eh? Diao Chan's not here..." SSX sighed." And Mr. Dong Zhuo's never been seen these days..." Zhu Rong continued.  
" A week full!" Xiao Qiao exclaimed.  
" Yeah, and poor Lu Bu. He seems to be worried." Xing Cai added.

Just right what they all said, Lu Bu was on his phone, talking to someone, which you, of course, knew who that one is.  
Lu Bu:" See? Diao Chan's really never been here for these days."  
?:" Oh, I wished she'll be fine. Besides, like my brother's ever told me, Japan is attacked by a kidnapper organization, who should be in Taiwan. They ran away..."  
Lu Bu:" Really?"  
?:" Yeah, I was almost kidnapped last year, or was it, 2 years ago... But I heard that they usually kidnap girls like me."  
Lu Bu:" Oh, really? Then, you mean that Diao Chan..."

?:" I think so. She could be kidnapped by that organization. I bet it is."  
Lu Bu:" Oh, then, thank you to tell me that one. See ya..."  
?:" W... What..."

Lu Bu hung up the phone and sighed for a while." So, Diao Chan is..." He thought. He looked at his halberd. Will this be a fight, or...

Zhang He was on his usual self, applying some make-up. This was all till Lu Bu suddenly came to him." I need your help," he said. Meanwhile, he also asked Zhao Yun to show him where Zhen Ji was almost kidnapped. Zhao Yun nodded.

That afternoon, Lu Bu, Zhao Yun and Zhang He walked to the location. They asked Zhang He to stay there while they hid. Zhang He then took out a phone and made a call to someone. It's all till...

" KYAAAA!" Lu Bu got a peek and saw Zhang He being surrounded by three men. A minute later, he and Zhao Yun could only see poor Zhang He being tied and forced to get into the car. As Lu Bu saw that, he whispered to Zhao Yun," Now the ride."

Both of them got into Lu Bu's car, the Red Hare. Well, that's how he called it. He didn't worry about the police, since he knew, this is emergency. They got into the car and sped the roads, chasing the kidnappers' car.

Meanwhile, in Wu Cafe...

" Really? So, they attacked Diao Chan?" Sun Ce gasped.  
" Uh-huh." SSX nodded, while got a cup of cappucino on a tray and passed the tray to Lu Xun.  
" This..." Sun Ce looked pale," No wonder I've never seen you with Diao Chan lately. She usually comes here on Sundays to ask you for a walk, after having some soda float..."

Suddenly, Xiao Qiao rushed in and said," SSX! Zhu Rong's here." SSX nodded. She went out and found Zhu Rong, waiting on a table at the side of the cafe. Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Guan Ping and Gan Ning were there too." We'll lend you a hand for this cafe for this time..." Zhu Rong said," then, let's move out to save Diao Chan." SSX smiled and thanked them all.

So they got their jobs done, as quick as they could. Then they went out, leaving Lu Xun, Zhou Yu, Boss Quan and Sun Ce(he's tired to go) there.

Just like Lu Bu had expected: they were caught by the police.

" Hey, where is your driving license?" The police asked.  
" Please for a while. It's an emergency! A kidnapper's car past by and kidnapped my friend!" Zhao Yun shouted.  
The policeman quickly got into his car and said," Show me where is the car!" A few policemen followed to enter the car and Red Hare, and they took off. After they got close to the car, Lu Bu pointed." That one!" He shouted. The police made their speed quicker, but Lu Bu moved towards them." That's my Red Hare..." He muttered, as if he was going to kiss the car. The police car suddenly turned left instead of going straight, like the kidnapper's car. Red Hare followed the police car. They rushed that way and...

Meanwhile, poor Zhang He just looked around hopelessly." Wish I could kick them," he thought," but I can't! I must stay here if I wanted them caught, and that's the plan." The kidnapper's car moved swiftly to a mansion. As they've reached the mansion, they quickly brought Zhang He into the mansion. Well, it almost happened, till...

" HIAAATTT!" Lu Bu suddenly jumped to them. He swung his halberd and slashed the kidnappers." Fool ya. You're lucky, since the police knew the shortcut to reach this place." Zhao Yun folded his arms in pride. Then, a few policemen grabbed those kidnappers into the car.

" Well, lots more inside." Lu Bu said. He flung his halberd, caught it, and smashed the entrance. He and the policemen ran into the mansion, and to their shock... The kidnapper's Dong Zhuo!

" Dad?" Lu Bu couldn't believe his eyes.  
" Aha! So you did this all along, mister." Zhang He growled.  
" W... What?" Dong Zhuo seemed to be panic to see the policemen and the guns. He gulped for a while, shivered, and... He ran away, but he was shot...

As Lu Bu, Zhang He and Zhao Yun were in the mansion, looking for the victims...

" FENGXIAN!" A figure ran to Lu Bu and hugged him. It's Diao Chan!  
" Diao Chan?" Lu Bu asked." How..."  
" I was lucky to see Dong Zhuo's sword hanging on the wall, so I used it to cut the ropes of me and the other girls. We smashed the door and ran away." Then, she wept," Fengxian, if it wasn't for you, I can't do this. You're my hero, Fengxian. You are..."  
" Don't be like that," Lu Bu replied," Actually, it's all thanks to Zhang He. If it wasn't for him acting as a decoy, we wouldn't..."  
" Hello? Can you use 'she' instead of 'he'?" Zhang He growled.

" Diao Chan!" Diao Chan looked to the direction of the entrance. Apparently, it was the Qiaos and the others." Oh, boy, we are glad to see you." They all looked at the blossom happily. Yeah, the blossom. Diao Chan. She is, the blossom, a delicate blossom, which they have to protect as a friend...

**Phew, all done at last. I got a rush again after this wasn't opened for days. Bleh, thanks to the bad internet connection.**

Thank you for reading, please review and stay tuned!\(^o^)/ 


	13. A Race

**Oh, well. I decided to make around 15 chapters for this season. Sigh... Well, maybe...  
**

**Still remember Chapter 2 for Ma Chao's brief appearance? Well, he'll appear again for this chapter.**

**Enjoy!\(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: Well, if I were KOEI, you can PM me some requests for DW 8. But, I'm not... TT~TT**

**Chapter 13: A Horse Race**

Another day in Wu Cafe, where like usual, streams of hot coffee were satisfying the hearts of every single caffeine-need person. SSX was on her job with Lu Xun, brewing some coffee up. The Qiaos skated through the cafe, bringing their orders without any single drop of error... Yeah, all like normal. It's all till Zhao Yun entered the cafe. No, he's not causing trouble. He was taking Ma Chao together! Well, if you were one of the customers who saw them, if you were a horse lover and if you could see Ma Chao there, you would get that he was happy because of something related to horses.

" Hey, Zhen Ji!" Zhao Yun smiled in a friendly way. Zhen Ji blushed for a while, but she cleared her throat, then asked," What's the big deal today, Zhao Yun?"

" Well, Ma Chao wanna invite you all to..."

" Wait! I'm..." Ma Chao gasped.

" Yes, he wanna invite you to his racing competition. Hehe..." Zhao Yun smiled, while shutting Ma Chao up.

" Uh, yes... Uh-huh..." Ma Chao nodded," I'm going to get a race in Hokkaido. If you wanna watch, you can..."

" We'll like to do so." Sun Shang Xiang smiled, as she and Lu Xun went out to see the crowd.

" And I'm glad to see you later. Oh, by the way, I'd like some black coffee, please?" Ma Chao said. Sun Shang Xiang nodded and told Lu Xun," Come on, we've got some brewing to do." Lu Xun nodded and everyone did their business like usual.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Qiaos seemed to be very impatient for Ma Chao's showdown. They wondered how Ma Chao would be with his beloved steed. Da Qiao soon noticed Xiao Qiao writing her diary book. Shocking was, the model was exactly the same with hers. Without believing that it was like the same, she ran and took her diary book. It was dusty, since she hasn't written on it for a few months. She looked carefully and gasped." Very same," she thought," Dad's ever told me that when he bought the diary, he bought two: one for me and for my sister(or twin, doesn't matter so much). How could Xiao Qiao..." Then, a flashback came to her...

*flashback*

" Happy birthday, my dear children." A woman(their mother) kissed Da Qiao and another little girl. Their father(Qiao Guolao) then gave them a thick diary book, as a present.

" If one day both of you were separated, these two diary books will help you to reunite. From now on, Dad will buy the 'exactly same' things for both of you..."

*flashback off*

Exactly same, what does that mean? Da Qiao slowly thought about it over and over. They got the almost-same pairs of fans, same diary books, even the same Phoenix Dance. Could she be..." No," Da Qiao shook her head," This is impossible."

Da Qiao wasn't the only one thinking about that. Xiao Qiao, as well, thought about that one. They were similar in almost every ways, while she remembered that her parents bought her and someone else the same thing." But who?" That's the main problem for that.

* * *

The next day, you could see Zhen Ji blowing her flute, with melancholy and happiness mixed in her melody. Yue Ying, who listened to her music, asked her what had happened. She replied," Nothing. I just had a bad feeling. It's about us, our far away future... I wonder will there be..."

" Don't think so much..." Yue Ying laughed, then said," Stop worrying, Zhen Ji... Everything will always be right."

Zhen Ji nodded, then kept playing the same music. After that, she said," This life, is really like a big rainbow. Melancholy, happiness, anger, hate, love, all into it. Why should it be? If only I knew that answer..." Yue Ying chuckled softly, and stood beside her best friend.

* * *

The day has come. Eager of the showdown, The Qiaos, along with everyone in Wu Cafe and some of the relatives and best friends, sat in the front line where was very near with the competition Ma Chao going to have.

Soon, group of riders appeared on the field. They were surprised to see Xiahou Dun as one of the riders." So, he joined as well..." Da Qiao muttered. And there appeared Ma Chao, whose appearance cheered the whole gang. He looked mightier on a horse, though he was, too, in normal days, but how cool he was on a horse.

A few moments later was the time they were waiting for: the horse race. Every rider, with their horses, were at the start line, concentrating themselves. Then, after a short waiting, horses sped, some of them raised their front hooves and moved quickly. Everyone cheered for their favorite rider, including Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao cheering for both Xiahou Dun and Ma Chao. Every moment of the race was so exciting: horse jumping, slight accidents, even some riders got a series of manuever while riding, which impressed everyone who watched them. The moment of truth was very near, the longer it was. And, as the riders moved quickly with their horses, galloping according to the tracks, cheers were still heard everywhere. And then!

All the riders have reached the finish line, but it's unknown who won. The referee soon tried everything to find out, who won the race. But how incompetent he was, hours passed and there wasn't any news about the winner. All the riders became anxious. Then, a group of supporters suddenly entered the field and kept shouting for a rider called 'Yukimura Sanada'. That was, if Da Qiao wasn't wrong. Then, another group came shouting 'Mitsunari Ishida'. Then, more and more kept shouting for their idol, making a fight to happen. Ma Chao and the other riders were all shocked by that impact. Sun Shang Xiang and everyone were, too. It was a long fight until the riders went to the crowd and stopped them.

" STOP! STOP!" One of the riders, Nagamasa Azai, shouted loud. And it's loud enough to make everyone be silent.

" I know what are you trying to do." Ina, the only girl rider in the race.(This horse race didn't have any gender differences)

" But if you all fight, everything we've done is useless. You can't let that happen, right?" Ma Chao continued. The other riders stared hard at everyone, ensuring them that they agreed Ma Chao and asked them to be fair.

" Let's go." Yukimura Sanada soon said. The riders all left the arena. Though everyone persuaded them not to do so, but, like honorable and strong-hearted warriors, they went away, together with their horses. Lu Xun could only watch them in shock. So did to the others. But the next thing happened was the blaming to the referee being incompetent, and that caused the chaos.

* * *

" Gee..." Da Qiao said, while the Qiaos were in the cafe the day after that race," that race was SCARY."

" So, so scary, Da." Xiao Qiao nodded, both hands carefully wiped the dirty tables in the cafe. The Qiaos talked for a while till Zhang Jiao came and asked," May you come with me?"

**Okay, done... What a long(-timed) update. Phew...**

At least this was almost done. -_- Okay, thank you for reading, please review and stay tune! \(^o^)/ 


	14. Illusion  We're Siblings?

**Finally, an update! Some of the fics really wasted my time to update this. So, let's see...**

Zhang Jiao, let's be the main character! In this chapter! :D

Zhang Jiao: I show up? As the main character?

Author: Yeah.

Zhang Jiao: Ought to kid me, Lily Girl.

Oh, well, Zhang Jiao. You don't believe me, so, yeah... You'll see. Sigh... Maybe that's the risk being Liu Chan. I think I can't make him to a main character with that...

Enjoy, anyways!\(^o^)/

Disclaimer: KOEI is the one! Not me! It's silly if a little girl, 12 5/6 years, in a country GMT +7 and far from Japan, could own a terrific game like DW? I can't even speak Japanese. Well, I've just studied...

Chapter 14: A Suspicious Sorcerer

" May you follow me?"

The Qiaos muttered and whispered to each other as Zhang Jiao suddenly called them to follow him. Nerve was in the edge of their throat, worried what would he do to them. If they looked at his eyes, he seemed to be going to do something bad to them.

" What's wrong, both of you? Doubt?" Zhang Jiao asked. His eyes still looked evil. Da Qiao started to freak out, especially she saw, something like an illusion, as if his eyes were scarlet red. It wasn't, however, as both of them saw his scarlet eyes. They glared them hard, attracting the two girls to somewhere. And a moment later, the Qiaos fainted, without even knowing what had happened to them...

" W-where am I?" Da Qiao found herself in an old town, old Japanese town. She looked around: all traditional Japanese, the sky was dark, as if it was going to rain; so did the ground... All dark grey! She walked around, hoping to find anything, or at least, someone. She was reminded that Xiao Qiao was fainted as well, since she did, a few seconds ago before her. So she took a deep breath, and shouted," XIAO QIAO!" But after three times she shouted, there was no reply. Then she shouted again," XIAO QIAO!" Soon, as if her voice echoed, in the same voice but..." SIS!" It scared Da Qiao up. Who called her sis? Who?

" Da Qiao!" Xiao Qiao ran and shouted for Da Qiao. After some times of shouting, an echo came," XIAO QIAO! IT'S ME, DA QIAO, YOUR SIS!" Sis? Xiao Qiao thought, why did she shout like that?

As the Qiaos were trapped in that illusion, they wondered, why the echoes sounded as if they were family-related. They walked slowly, following the echo to where it led them. They met, and as soon as they met, Da Qiao asked whether Xiao Qiao called her 'sis', and vice versa. Soon they realised that it was not important enough to ask things like those." For now," Da Qiao said," We must find a way out of here." Xiao Qiao nodded. They opened their giant fans and started to march slowly, in defence. Well, at least that could make another colour in that grey town. Besides, sometimes to see one colour all the time is really boring. But that was also a disadvantage, for...

" Da, look out!" Xiao Qiao noticed a creature right in front of them. Da Qiao gasped, then tried to hit that creature. Soon, billions, trillions of those same creatures, in grey, they surrounded those two poor girls. They decided to hit those creatures randomly. And it happened until Da Qiao found that the creatures could turn white in some seconds. So, as she looked at them, white, she used her best attack and destroyed every creature around her. She was glad to see those creatures failed to harm her, but then she found Xiao Qiao, being 'strangled and wrapped' by those creatures too. Da Qiao jumped, spun and, after slashing some of them, she helped Xiao Qiao out. Xiao Qiao picked up the fans which were dropped, then both of them tried to think of a way to stop those creatures. Soon, their fans glowed brightly, making them able to see those creatures as they hit them. They used the chance - they hit the creatures quickly and gracefully. Finally, everything was defeated. In this time, Xiao Qiao heard a voice, seemed to come from her mom, if you asked her." Xiao Qiao," It sounded," The girl beside you is your sister." Xiao Qiao turned a little pale with that voice. So did Da Qiao. She heard a voice as well, from her dad, mentioning the same thing. Though with that thing, doubt still filled them. And they ran away, without leaving any traces... At least, not for a mysterious figure who has followed them.

They reached a little house, and noticed a couple and their children. Xiao Qiao knew the woman (who is her mom) and Da Qiao knew the man (who is her dad). The woman hugged the man and the Qiaos heard her voice," I'm sorry, my dear. This must end..." End? Divorce? They thought that so. And then the man replied," I'm sorry too, my dear... Everything must end up like this..." The Qiaos then turned their attention to the two children, looked alike with them. They stared at the Qiaos, who were peeping them. The Qiaos made a small gasp and hid. They heard the man asking whether he heard any voice. The woman nodded. But then, there wasn't any other reaction.

The woman then patted a child near the man and said," Da Qiao, take care of your dad well, okay?" Xiao Qiao was shocked to hear. How couldn't she believe her ears." So my mom's ever known Da?" She thought. The woman then squat down and hugged her. So did the man, with the other child. Da Qiao heard him murmuring the 'Xiao Qiao' name. The Qiaos, didn't believe what were they hearing and what did they just see, ran away, till a sandstorm attacked them, and they left, unconscious...

* * *

" Awake!" Da Qiao heard the glimpse of the voice. As she woke up, she found Zhang Jiao, no longer with his scarlet eyes anymore. Xiao Qiao was right beside her.

" So, a great adventure, eh?" Zhang Jiao smiled. And again, as Da Qiao looked around her, she was no longer in Wu Cafe, she was in a house full of magic stuffs and knick-knacks." Welcome to my house." Zhang Jiao said. Da Qiao was going to stand up until Zhang Jiao calmed her down, causing her to keep sitting on a nice and comfy sofa, which she had slept the whole time. Soon, Xiao Qiao woke up and jumped in surprise to see what was around her. Zhang Jiao then asked the Qiaos," So, siblings of the Qiaos, how are you?"

" Wait, Zhang Jiao. It's a misunderstanding." Da Qiao said.

" We're not related to each other. We're just friends." Xiao Qiao added.

" You are, and what you've seen was real." Zhang Jiao insisted.

" No..." The Qiaos said in unison, then ran away. Zhang Jiao, watching the Qiaos going, sighed, then shook his head. In this time, Zuo Ci appeared behind him.

" Master Zuo Ci." Zhang Jiao bowed in respect.

" Good afternoon, Zhang Jiao," Zuo Ci greeted," It's been a while."

" Master, it seems that the Qiaos..."

" They'll know soon." Zuo Ci smiled, taking out a card and showed it to Zhang Jiao. Zhang Jiao looked at it and nodded, saying," That card is correct, Master."

" Ah, your sorcery grows every day, eh? I think you can surpass me someday." Zuo Ci said. He took the card from Zhang Jiao, looked at it and said," And that's right: They WILL know soon."

**Hooray, one more chapter to go! ^^ Dude, it's a little tiring too to spin brain for this. Well, not so tiring... Since there's fun!**

Okay, and, oh! What the...

Author: Hello?

Lu Bu: Hey, Lily Girl. You didn't reveal us so far, right?

Author: What thing?

Lu Bu: Me and...

Author: You revealed it, Bu.

Lu Bu: What? Hey, hello? You know... Bah...*disconnecting*

And not another Lu Bu seemed to be impatient to meet that girl? What the...

Whatever it is, I think if I make the sequel, I will launch it in August. You know, there's a lot of work to do here.

Bye, please review and stay tuned! \(^o^)/ 


	15. A Happy Reunion

**Finally it's the end of this season. I'm really grateful to everyone who's read this story, even if it's only a single letter of it. Okay, time to end this with the best I can do for now. \(^o^)/**

Disclaimer: If only I were KOEI... I wanted to change many things in the game, y'know that? Especially the 7's Zhen Ji is... Graah, and Sima Zhao's not suitable for me.(Sorry, I'm a pro of Liu Shan, not the contra.)

Reunite

_" Whenever they separate, they'll reunite again..."_

Da Qiao stood desperately as she was reminded of the illusion which had just hit her a few days ago. Thanks to Zhang Jiao, both of the Qiaos turned out to be a little paranoid. That's what they felt: they were even doubtful to get near to each other. And those illusions caused her to remember her beloved father, which also made her more curious to know her mother.

So did Xiao Qiao. She also missed her parents as much as Da Qiao did. The Qiaos were both in a great dilemma. Not 'were', it's a 'have been'. Since the first time they've met, it's a big grief, worry, everything, mixed in heart.

It's been a year since their parents had died. Da Qiao decided to go and visit her father's grave. Though it was raining outside, but she's made up her mind. She took a black umbrella, and, in darkness, she left.

As soon as she reached there, she walked to her father's grave. Remembered of her father's wish to be engraved together with her mother and grandfather, she knew for sure where his grave was. She remembered the time when she and her father visited her grandfather in the Qingming festival. And that's how.

As she reached there, she was shocked by a view there: Xiao Qiao was praying in front of a grave near Da Qiao's father's! She was going to shout, but then she controlled herself not to speak anything. She watched Xiao Qiao praying for a while or two, then decided to wait there.

* * *

" Mother..." Xiao Qiao uttered," Please, I want to know the truth. What happened to me and Da Qiao? Are we sisters? Why did you keep that secret? Please, mother, tell me..."

She kept praying with her whole feeling she had. With her worry hoisted, she didn't know what to do except to communicate to her mother. She stood up, gave another bow, and, eyes filled with tears, she left. She noticed a figure suddenly, whom she finally knew as Da Qiao. She watched Da Qiao carefully walking to a grave near her mother's! What's wrong here? Xiao Qiao's ever remembered that husband and wife were supposed to be buried together. And now...? She then waited for Da Qiao, as she needed to talk to her, although it was only for a while.

After a few moments, Da Qiao left her father, and went to... Xiao Qiao's grandfather? Ack, what the heck was she doing there, she thought. She wished she could run, but she was afraid to be impolite, so she walked instead. She knelt beside Da Qiao, looking at her grandfather. He died more than 10 years ago, peacefully. Da Qiao suddenly looked at Xiao Qiao, gasped. She asked," What are you doing in front of my grandfather?" Xiao Qiao said," That's what I'm going to ask. And then, Da... Your father is near my mother, eh?"  
" And I was going to ask that." Da Qiao replied," What had actually happened to us?"

* * *

" My mother died in an accident, along with my father." Xiao Qiao sighed. Da Qiao repliedn" My father died too, in a car accident, along with my mother. It was just last year, at the centre of Tokyo, he died with my mother at 3 p.m. They went to the hospital nearby."  
" Nagoya Hospital?" Xiao Qiao asked," Yeah, my mother also died there, 3 p.m. Last year, at that town as well."  
" What? You mean, if my father and your mother died at the same time, same town, same day, same month, same year, same time... Impossible..."

" My mother's ever told me about my father. She said that he's Qiao...Guo...lao..." Xiao Qiao said, which shocked Da Qiao again." That's my father!" Da Qiao shrieked.  
Xiao Qiao looked up the sky, it still rained. With her umbrella still on her hands, she tried to connect all the fact she received. Da Qiao, she, too, did that. The Qiaos made themselves thinking for a while or two, when a thunder hit everywhere. Soon, two mystical creatures appeared." Dad!" Da Qiao shouted. And what a shock she received when Xiao Qiao called," MOM!" And soon after, the two figures called them with their real name. But...

" Xiao Qiao, is that you?" Da Qiao's father asked. Xiao Qiao was shocked. So did Da Qiao when Xiao Qiao's mother called her. They walked slowly, unsure whether they met a real dream or whatever." It was like, the illusion," Da Qiao thought, but opposite to her, Xiao Qiao forgot the illusion soon.

" So, my children..." Xiao Qiao's mother said," You've met."  
" HUH?" Xiao Qiao jumped. She looked at Da Qiao and asked," No. Impossible, right?"  
" Xiao Qiao never changed, eh?" Qiao Guolao laughed. He then told them more detailed about their past. Soon, Xiao Qiao's mother asked about... A necklace? The Qiaos tried to remember about necklaces. They shook their head. Qiao Guolao laughed and said," I knew it! You haven't seen your diary yet!" Their eyes grew bigger in shock. The couple made out a warm smile. Xiao Qiao's mother said," Go to your house and try to see the diary. That will help you." Soon, they banished.

* * *

Da Qiao looked at her diary book. She looked every pages, but no clue. Only her father's letter, and some diary entries. But as she closed it, she found something sapphire-like sticking on the right side of the book. It's sliced half. She rubbed it, and with doubt, she took it with her.

" So, Xiao..." Da Qiao asked," Found anything?"  
" I only found that my book's got a semi-circle shaped sapphire on my left side." Da Qiao jumped again, with shock. She showed her diary to her. Then, Xiao Qiao showed hers." Maybe..." They said in unison. They took off the sapphire, then joined them. Bingo! They matched! Soon, they were reminded that their parents'd ever told them," Your diary could reunite both of you." They looked at the joined sapphire, shining beautifully.

" Xiao Qiao..." Da Qiao muttered.  
" Sis, you..." Xiao Qiao muttered back. Soon, they dropped the sapphire. It didn't break, though. The Qiaos looked at each other, and they felt as if someone was saying," There you are. You've met again, sisters..." They had their tears flowing down, and...

" SIS!"  
" XIAO QIAO!"  
The Qiaos hugged each other tightly, throwing all their suspicious feeling away. Their doubts were cured, with all the happiness they got that time. No longer separated... They were reunited, and was since then a family again.

**Aw, it didn't end well... ;A;**

And this signifies the end of the story. Phew, I was really in a hurry, my sis wanted to use the Internet and...

By the way, the next season will have the Qiaos and the Three Shu siblings to get the spotlight. And please, if you see some weirdo things, like the female Guan Yu, oh well, I've ever mentioned that in chapter 8... XP

So perhaps the three of them will get a big abuse as well. Oops... O_o

Just for a little spoiler for the next season. Okay, thank you for reading and please review! Plus, stay tuned to the next season:" Two Qiaos - Legend of the Three Siblings" this August. Bye! \(^o^)/ 


End file.
